


Lost in the cold

by Rosedun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Denial, Depression, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Insomnia, Josh in Love, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, anorexic references, josh is a sap, josh makes it all better though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedun/pseuds/Rosedun
Summary: Tyler is a poor broken boy living on the streets in the winter when he passes out from the cold. josh is driving home from work and finds an angel buried in the snow. Mayhem ensues.





	1. lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! soooo I had this idea and I am really excited about it! feedback is appreciated!!!! Thank you for taking the time to read it! I will post regularly as much as possible!

Tyler pov:

It's cold. So, so cold. My worn down sneakers shuffle through the snow slowly, kicking the compacted flakes to form piles around me on the covered curbs.

Every once and awhile a car drives by me, but they won't stop. They never do. I'm an outcast, a disease, a wasted life. No one wants to help a homeless poor person. It doesn't help that i'm fat. The scale may say 96 pounds, but I know better.

Maybe that's why I am the way I am? I will never find someone to settle down with. I'll die out here on the streets. All the shadows scream that i'm alone. I no longer try to fight them. I'd rather not deal with the migraine I get from the wars I am fighting alone.

As to prove my point a particularly strong gust of wind picks up and blows directly into my face, the sheer coldness feels like needles piercing my cheeks and makes my teeth chatter harder. My breath lets out short pants, the mist forming in front of my face.

It's so cold. I have been traveling by foot for a few days now. I don't know here I am going, hopefully somewhere warm, but it seems that is too much to ask for. A violent storm seems to follow me wherever I go. At first it scared me. Hypothermia is no laughing matter and if you are dressed like me, rags and scraps, you can be extremely susceptible.

It's ok though. I lost the feeling in my fingers the first day back on the road. Next went my feet and as of lately my face fades in and out. I have never stopped shivering though. I can't complain. I would take this over the life that I had before this anyway.

My parents hated me. Extreme Christians that followed every word of the bible as if it was going to banish them to hell on the spot if they dared to disobey. Imagine their reaction when they finally figured out their oldest son was gay. It didn't go over too well with them. I didn't even have time to pack my things before they chased me out of the house, homophobic slurs rushing out of their mouths as I ran as fast as I could.

For the first few months I lived in a homeless shelter, but I overstayed my welcome and was forced to leave when I couldn't help provide for the community.

I guess that's my fault. I should have been prepared, it's not like they would never find out. All the kids at my school seemed to pick up on it pretty quick. The beatings I would receive, having no friends to talk to and things being thrown at my head with the intent to kill. I'm just surprised the word didn't spread to my household a lot sooner.

I never got to thank them, for they helped me realize how worthless I truly am. They are right. I don't deserve to live. Even god hates me, so what purpose do I serve on this earth? No one will ever love me. I'm just another suicidal headcase. The world would never miss me.

That's the last thought that runs through my head before my legs give out from under me. The cold must have finally caught up to me. Right in the middle of a town I have never heard of. How inconvenient for the people who live here to have to deal with scraping up my frozen vessel from the snow caked sidewalks. It's the end of my ways, end of my days. I close my eyes and welcome the blackness creeping into my vision.


	2. found

Josh pov:

It's a friday night and I couldn't be happier. This week has been a complete train wreck. I work and Dun industries, which has been passed through my family's generations starting with my great grandpa. My father of course wants to keep the tradition going, and has decided that I would be the one to inherit the company as I am the eldest child.

 

I have been working in customer services for about a year now, and it pays well but the people who I have to deal with on the daily make me want to flip the polished desk I am stuck behind all day and rip out my deep curling brown hair. But hey its nice that I have some pocket cash to spend.

 

The other downside is the uniform is a bit dressy for me, a navy button down shirt and a black tie with black slacks, but i'm willing to put up with it.

 

Overall I think I have a pretty good life. I live in a small town in the middle of nowhere so it's pretty quiet, I have my own house on the edge of town with few neighbors around so I can practice the drums in my free time without the neighbors complaining, and everything is rather close to my house because like I said, small town.

 

The downside of my life is I crave for someone I can take care of.

 

Having my own house and being able to keep to myself is great and all, but I get bored. It also doesn't help my case that i'm gay and a dom. My parents luckily accept me for who I am and are willing to support me in anything I do. I know I can always fall back on them if I needed to and that is what I love most about them. Well, my mom anyway. My dad is still a little put off by it but I give him credit, he is trying for me.

 

At about 10:45 pm I'm on route to head home when I remember I needed to pick up some bread from the market. I weigh my options when I realize I am half blinded from the snowstorm, but It's close enough that I can make a quick trip.

 

I’m about a block away from the market, jamming to jack Johnson when something catches my eyes. What looked like a foot was sticking out from under a thick sheet of snow on the side of the road.

 

I come to a stop and get out to investigate, pulling my jacket around me a bit tighter and hiding my face in the hood. I gasp when I realize a small frail body is attached to the foot laying in the snow, only covered by rags. My first reaction is to check for breathing and a pulse. I pull the body up from the snow and put their lips next to my ear and let out a relieved sigh as I feel the faintest shudder of breath leave the body in my arms. I pull back to see if I recognize this being. 

 

His small woman-like structure is beautiful, a slim waist and narrow hips are accented by wide set shoulders. He has caramel brown hair and long sweeping lashes that are covered in small flakes of snow. His plump lips are blue and chattering, and his long spindly fingers are blue and white. 

 

He's so beautiful it takes my breath away. Hes also extremely cold and won't wake up I realize with a jolt. I am pretty strong being the gym rat that I am confident that I can lift him. I'm almost surprised at how light the boy is when I bend down and take the frail body into my arms, sharp bones digging into my fleshy arms.

 

As I pick him up his ribs jut out from under his ragged shirt. When was the last time this boy ate? I load him into the front seat, blast the heat, and speed home without my bread. It can wait. This boy needs me.


	3. care

When I get home I gently carry the boy bridal style into my house and lay him down in my bed. I busy myself with getting every blanket in the house and piling it on the edge of the oak bed frame, looking up every once and awhile at the angel that lays on my silk white sheets. He looks so peaceful.

I don't recognize him, so he must be from out of town because this is not a face I would easily forget, all sharp cheekbones and a soft but prominent jawline. Hes absolutely stunning.

Once I have gathered everything that could be considered a blanket in my house, I move over to where the boy rests his soft head on my pillow, looking almost blissed out. I know enough about hypothermia to see that the boy had a small case. Luckily i had taken a training course for health reasons at my work and know how to treat it. First things first, I had to get the stranger out of those sopping wet rags he was wearing.

I lift off his shirt and gasp at what I see. Scars ranging from one side of his chest to another, scratches, bruises that have yet to fade. But it's not only the scars that capture my attention. The boy is unbelievably skinny. His ribs stick out to where you can clearly count each divot in his skin, his stomach concave and his hips pointed. Just what had this boy been through? Judging by his worn through shirt, he didn't have a place to stay or a change of clothes.

My eyes soften with sympathy as I walk over to my closet and pulled out a shirt of mine. It was a brown cotton NASA shirt, one of the comfiest I won (It was my favorite) and I slip it on him. It's a little big, but it makes him look adorable and small. I feel pride swell up in my chest looking down on the boy wearing my shirt. I realized it was probably a little weird to feel this possessive over someone I had just met, but there was just something about him that tugged my heart strings.It was in that moment that I decided I would do everything I could to help this boy, weather it was a home he was in need of or someone to care for him. I would be there, and that was a promise I fully intended on keeping.

I removed his pants next and slipped on a pair of my sweatpants over his thin hips. When finished, I piled all the blankets over the small body and stood back to pull my shirt over my head. The easiest way to warm someone up was with shared body heat. I crawled under the extensive amount of covers and wrapped my arms around the shivering boys torso, pulling him flush against my chest.

I lay there for a while and just dream what life could be like if things were to work out how I wanted them to. Could this boy really mean that much to me? On that thought, my angel lets out a soft whimper and curls closer to my chest, nuzzling into the heat. My jaw drops because damn that was actually one of the most adorable things I had ever seen. I feel a smile slipping onto my face as I lean down and press a kiss into his hair. Its soft, like feathers and it tickles my nose. By now it's getting late and somewhere along the way I pass out, my arms wrapped around the treasure I had found in the snow and a wide grin on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys! If you have any suggestions of what you want to happen next i'm open to any ideas!


	4. awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind words and feedback. I know I don't deserve the kindness you are all showing me but I thank you because you all make me feel welcome and actually make me smile :) I write for you guys so I really do hope you like it!

Tyler Pov.

When I wake up, i roll over into the warmth surrounding me. Another day i have to live through. Great. Some days I just don't want to get out of bed, especially when it's this soft and warm and i'm always so cold. I let out a deep sigh and cuddle into the covers just a little more. Wait… bed? How did I get into a bed? The last thing I remember is… my eyes shoot open.

I'm laying in a king sized bed by the looks of it, surrounded by light grey walls. Judging by the weight on my chest and legs, there are a ton of blankets piled onto me. I go to move and that's when I feel it, a pair of hands snaked around my waist holding me tight against what I think is someone's naked chest.

I let out a choked sob and attempt scramble now with vigor to escape the hold on me, jostling the asleep person holding me out of their dreams. I start to kick and shout for them to let go of me. Who knows what they want with me? No sane person goes and picks up a stranger off the road unless they want something. I find my struggles to be futile against the man's strong grip on me, and eventually go limp.

“Hey hey shh it's ok i'm not going to hurt you baby boy. I'm here to help you… OW!… it's ok shh stop struggling.” The man whispers softly into my ear. He has a deep voice that sends shivers down my aching spine, hot breath hitting my sensitive ears.

“W-who A-a-are y-y-y-you?” I demand, my voice is a wreck and it sounds like a little kids. I picked up stuttering out of nerves when I was in high school. The man holding me against his chest chuckles and replies

“I'm Joshua Dun, but you can call me josh. What is your name baby boy?" I shiver again. Josh.

“Mi-m- Tyler.” I shakily sound back.

“Tyler” Josh repeats with a grin on his face, looking me deeply in the eyes. I blush and hide my face in his chest which is moving up and down from soft chuckles. Holy hell this man is attractive.

He has a strong jaw line that is accented his strong cheek bones. His brown hair falls perfectly by his face in soft curls, and he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in a man or woman. A deep brown that screams dominance. I shiver looking into them.

By the way he was able to contain me in his grasp when I struggled so easily, I would guess that this guy is pretty nicely toned. His wide set shoulders give me all the proof I need.

Why would he want to touch me though? Isn't he disgusted by me? He claims he doesn't want to hurt me, but I can never be too sure… Without him I would be dead anyway so why not just let him take his best shot. If he wants to kill me I will just be back where I left off. I am still curious of his intentions with me though. Cant he see that I don't want or deserve to live?

“What am I d-doing here? I tersely question. “W-why did y-you help me? I'm n-nothing to you or anyone I-I was suppose to d-d-die!” Working myself up, my voice starts to rise as I talk, a tear slides down my cheek and it hits Josh’s chest. “Oh baby boy no no no. I found you laying in the snow and you had frostbite. I saw you and thought you were the most angelic person I have ever laid eyes on and I just knew that I couldn't leave you there. You need to live so I have taken it upon myself to nurse you back to health. You are quite lovely Ty” The man, Josh frowns, eyes soft.

“N-no i’m not. You are g-gonna waste your time on me a-and regret e-ever taking s-someone like me in. y-you sh-should just throw me back on the streets. Let go of me J-josh.” I whimper out.

I feel Josh’s strong arms wrap around my torso a little tighter and a pair of lips are ghosting down my cheeks, kissing away the tears that fall.

“Oh baby boy, Ty, you have no idea how beautiful you are. I refuse to let you leave this house until I am able to make you see how I see you.”

I sigh in defeat, burying my head a little further into this man’s, Josh’s chest. I guess I should be thankful. This is the warmest I have been in a long time and at least Josh is extremely kind. I'm too tired to put up a fight anymore, but I know it's not over. The world slowly fades to black again as I fall into a deep sleep.


	5. home?

Josh pov.

I look at Tyler, sound asleep in my arms, and feel my heart break. This poor boy must have seen so much that drove him to the point he is at right now. I couldn't believe my ears when he stuttered out his death wish. How could someone so beautiful want to die?

I was shocked when I first looked into Tyler's doe eyes. So big and wide, a caramel brown color that anyone could easily be lost in. Even when full of tears and broken words, his eyes still shined. Tyler had hope hidden deep within him and I have every intention of bringing it out of him.

I subconsciously pull him closer, sweeping my thumb over his pronounced cheek bones. His lips are no longer blue and have been replaced with a very lovely dusting of pink. It only accents how big his plump lips are. Most girls would kill to have a mouth like Tyler's.

A few hours later Tyler wakes up with the cutest yawn I have ever seen. It was even cuter when mid yawn he squeaked. I think my heart had officially melted. He then realized I was there and blushed, red fading all the way down his neck and possibly his chest. I decided to push him a little further by leaning up to his ear and whispering “Good morning my sweet boy.” A shiver runs down his spine and, if possible, he turns even more red before shooting out of my grasp.

I could have stopped him, but I decided he was warm enough and let him feel triumphant for a minute. He had a smug look on his cute face until he realized that he was only in boxers and one of my t-shirts. Smug went to confused to embarrassed so quickly I could have blinked and missed the transition.

“WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES” Ty shrieks, trying to cover himself.

I chuckle at his modesty and hold my hands up in defense when he tries to take a swing at me.

“I had to remove them. Wet clothes aren't exactly the best treatment for hypothermia you know. That's also why I was in bed with you, body heat is the fastest way to warm a frostbitten patient up.” Tyler looks stunned at my explanation and tears begin to well in his eyes.

“W-why would y-you go through a-all the t-t-t-trouble for someone like me? I'm a stranger, a nobody w-who nobody w-wants. A castaway. I'm worthless. That must have taken so much effort and it was all for nothing.” Tyler starts to shake.

I stand and approach him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pull him in for a tight hug.

“Baby boy, I don't think you are any of those things. I think you are beautiful with your big doe eyes and your fluffy hair. I may not know you yet but I fully intend to get to know you better. I'm sure you are not worthless and I assure you you are no trouble at all ok my sweet prince?” Tyler just shakes his head and wiggles out of my grip.

He makes his way to the door when his legs give out and he falls to the floor with a yelp. I pick him up bridal style again and carry him back to bed.

“Ty you are in no shape to walk, you almost died yesterday. Let me take care of you baby, I'll make you feel good, then you can go back home.” I gently scold as I lay him down between the sheets, careful as I lay his precious head on the fluffy pillow. 

He grimaces and I frown. Did I say something wrong?

“I-i don't have a home a-anymore. S-see I told you, y-y-you should have left me in the sn-snow to d-d-d-d…” I cut him off by kissing him.

His lips are soft and sweet. He lets out soft whimpers as he attempts to stop crying and to my surprise, kiss back. I don't know what came over me but, hearing his voice shake and the tears falling down his cheeks brought my mind into autopilot. I pull away.

“Ty, I don't care if you didn't have a home, I would not change taking you to my house. Actually I guess it works out because from now on you are going to live here. No arguments. 

“B-but Josh..” Tyler starts to argue despite my demands. I cut him off.

“Tell me Tyler if not with me where do you plan on going? Back to a grave in the snow?” Tyler looks down at his hands. “Please Tyler, I know you don't know me and I don't know you too well but please live with me. You are not a burden and I wish to look after you. I live alone and have a lot of pocket cash. It would be nice to have someone around for a change. Please?” I begin to beg. 

I refuse to let him slip away. He seems to ponder it for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. I let out a yell of triumph and hug him tightly. Our moment is cut short to a rumbling noise coming from Tyler's stomach.

“Ty, when was the last time you ate anything?” I ask, suddenly worried again. He buries his head into the covers and mumbles. “Tyler. You will answer this question.” I demand, crossing my arms and lowering my voice.

“Two days” He squeaks out, blush high on his cheeks. I gasp.

This poor angel has been through so much and starving through the whole thing only makes it ten times worse. I couldn't believe my ears.

“First order of business under my roof is for you to get something in your stomach. You stay here in bed and i'll make something just for you baby boy.” I say, still stunned by how long this poor boy, my boy, has gone without eating. “If you feel like changing into some new clothes, help yourself to any of mine. Whats mine is yours until we get you some new clothes ok baby? I will just be in the kitchen if you need anything.” and with that I leave the room with a mission to make pancakes for my Ty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone, it honestly makes my day to read all your comments. Love all of you :)


	6. "problem"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: a bit of smut
> 
> thank you so much again everyone, I love reading through the comments you guys leave and just know it is greatly appreciated! It never fails to make me smile, therefore I am glad to be able to write for you guys, its an honor really!

Tyler pov.

The man, josh, leaves the room and I let out a distressed sigh while playing with the hem of the feather soft covers that surround me. I can't believe he would so willingly offer his home to me. Aside from how dangerous and risky that could be if I were some sort of murderer, cant he see that I am nothing? I don't have any money or possessions to offer him. I am just a sickness picked up off the street that really just needs to be tossed out again. Why won't he listen to me when I tell him the truth about myself. Everyone else thinks it and they have told me so. If so many people who have known me all my life were able to see it, why can't a stranger see it? Does he want something from me? What do I even have to offer him? I'm not even cute, I'm fat, I don't have the best mental health, no money to help provide, no possessions, and I have no home.

Yet I can't help but blush at all Josh’s pet names for me and i can't ignore the warm feeling in my chest when he tells me these lies about how I am “Perfect.” It's almost as if I want to believe that this could be my home, that I could be Josh’s.

I have always been naturally submissive, and when josh demands things from me I can't help but imagine it in a different situation.

I know that will never happen though, not with the wreck of a vessel I am, bags under my eyes boring brown eyes and fat on my stretched stomach. Josh must just pity the poor orphan boy off the streets so he is just doing a good deed that anyone who couldn't see how worthless I am would have done.

I sigh deeply and shake my head. Ill deal with these thoughts later. I don't want to smell bad, so I go to the bathroom and freshen up before going to josh’s closet to pick out a shirt. I end up with a navy shirt with an alien on the front and “I want to believe” on the back. It's huge on me but it's ok. Josh is a pretty muscular guy and i'm super weak and small so it was bound to happen. I opt for no pants because if i'm gonna be stuck in bed all day I want to be comfortable, and Josh has already seen me in my boxers so what the heck. I slip on a pair of black boxers which hang a bit looser than I am use to around my hips, but stay up nonetheless.

I crawl back into bed, the frigid air already beginning to nip at my toes, making me shiver with a slight whimper. The bed feels so cold without Josh’s body wrapped around mine and I feel a sense of loss. No. Stupid. You are already wasting enough of his time money and space, and now you crave attention? What am I doing? I can't think like that. I can't let josh do all this stuff for me because I am not worth it all.

I curl my knees up to my chest and put my head into my hands, trying to block my thoughts out. Nothing kills a man faster than his own head. Its relentless, my poisonous thoughts, attacking me while I lay here vulnerable.

Then out of nowhere, I feel a familiar pair of hands wrap around me and the voices immediately stop. Huh, that's never happened before.

“Ty, you need to stop thinking bad things about yourself and trust me when I say it's a pleasure for me to have you here with me. You are a beautiful being that deserves the best life can offer, no matter what the demons in your head are telling you. Ok?” He whispers reassuringly into my ear before softly nipping at it causing me to jump. Sparks shoot down my spine. It felt **good**.

“H-how did you know I was overthinking?” I question, not knowing if I was studdering from habit or from how close Josh was.

“Oh baby boy you should have seen yourself,” He starts, leaning closer to the shell of my ear before continuing. “You were curled in on yourself and shaking, and it looked so painful for you baby. You have already been through so much pain and it's not fair that you are causing more to yourself. I want you to feel good. No more pain, only pleasure.” Josh finishes off his demand with a long slow lick on the shell of my ear, making his tongue run along the grooves of my ear.

I let out a small moan at the unexpected gesture. Suddenly ten shades of red later, I am scooting away from Josh and trying to hide my blushing face under the covers. I couldn't believe I had just moaned from a tongue on my ear. Who even does that? I'm not just some horny teenager, I know how to hold myself together, right?. Josh didn't seem to like my idea of hiding.

“Baby, you need to stop hiding from your problems and face them head on.” He drawls as he pulls back the blanket I m under. The sly grin on his face tells me he plans to make this a game. I can't get myself to push him away, only wanting him closer. He leans down as if he is going to kiss me, when at the last second he cocks his head to the side and I feel a warm wet heat envelope my ear. I choke on any rebuttal I had and try my hardest to not make any more sounds.

Josh growls as he figures out my game and I lose all hope as he pops off of my ear with a wet slurping noise and begins to move his lips down my jawline and onto my neck. I jump as his lips brush over a spot on my neck. He smirks and runs his lips back over it, and the moans he received would equal that of a porn stars. Satisfied, josh pulls away. I Let out a frustrated gasp and look away from his heavy gaze as he laughs.

“Someone enjoying themselves? It's so cute how sensitive you are to the slightest touches my prince.” He mocks. He must finally realize that he isn't going to get anything more out of me as he stands. “Pancakes are ready if you are feeling well enough to walk, sound good baby?” He questions.

I am about to nod when I feel it. Under all these covers, I, Tyler Joseph, have a huge fucking boner because of all Josh’s teasing. I can’t let this man see my boner. As much as I would love for him to do something about it, I could never get over the humiliation. I shake my head suddenly and rasp out that I will eat later.

“But baby boy you need to eat. I know i’ll just carry you to the kitchen".

He comes closer to where I lie and I try to inch away from him, throwing out any excuse I can to get him to leave me in bed, but he just ignores me and picks me up. The covers fall away and as I feared, having worn only boxers makes my boner painfully obvious. Josh lets out a surprised gasp, not even trying to hide his surprise before his lips slowly turn into the biggest grin I have seen on him yet.

“Oh baby boy, it looks like you enjoyed that teasing a lot more than I thought you would.” I only whimper in response.

“Aw is someone a little uncomfortable, do you need something baby boy?” I nod.

“Say it.” he prompts. I shake my head in embarrassment.

“Well if you don't tell me how to help I guess i’ll just leave then.” Josh threatens, starting to head towards the door.

“NO!” I suddenly yell. His smirk grows wider as he walks back to the bed where I now lay above the covers. He reaches a hand down and starts to palm me through my (his) boxers. My dick jumps to life at the touch and I let out a desperate moan.

“Oh baby boy you are such a wreck for me aren't you? Already hard and I haven't even touched you. Such a naughty boy you must be.” Josh teases.

“Josh please” I keen as he presses harder into my crotch, my hips bucking up on their own accord.

I couldn't believe I was doing this with a man that had just saved my life. Not that I minded, Josh made me feel so good and warm. ~~I wouldn't mind him having his way with me.~~ All I can focus on is the delicious friction as my hips start to buck up on their own accord, my jaw going slack. Suddenly the hand leaves as josh stands up.

“Breakfast is ready whenever you want to come down” He offers, before leaving the room without a second look.

I sit there in complete and utter shock. my “problem” is starting to become painful, but I can't bring myself to care enough. I couldn't believe Josh would just leave me hanging like that. The little shit must be so proud of himself, smiling and walking down to the kitchen feeling as if he accomplished something great. Fine. two can play at this game and I happen to be pretty good at it. Here I sit, brooding while I wait for my dick to go down before I head down to meet josh, plan set in my head.


	7. breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone you are all so kind and supportive! I love reading through the comments and I appreciate each and every one of you!

Josh pov:

I wait in the kitchen for my new baby boy to come down and eat. I hoped I wasn't too forward, but to my knowledge, he seemed to really like it. And he could have pushed me away at any time or shown some sort of distress if he really didn't like it that much.

I was careful to look for any red flags, but all I saw was the need for more. I knew that I couldn't go all the way just yet. I would like to get to know him a little, and it has to be entirely his call.

I'm not the one night stand kinda guy and I suppose my message was pretty clear when I left my poor baby to deal with his problem alone. I wonder if he is stroking himself right now, sweet moans pouring from his cherry red lips. The memory of Ty in my boxers helplessly turned on was burned into my mind.

I push it back and shake my head. No use to turn myself on, i'm stronger willed than that.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Ty walks into the kitchen. It took him a while, but I notice the tent in his pants is now gone. He must have waited it out. What a shame. He looks a little pissed that I left him, and I smirk. The pissed look disappears and is replaced with a blush, looking as if the floor was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

I wordlessly handed him a plate and we sit at the table. I decided to make chocolate chip pancakes, my specialty. I can only imagine how hungry he must be after days at a time without food. I vow to myself that I will never let this angel go hungry ever again.

I start to eat and look up, Tyler fidgets in his seat, but doesn't take a bite. His food is only pushed around to make it look like he has been eating, but I grew up with younger siblings so I know the drill.

“Is there something wrong Ty? Do you not like pancakes? I can make you something, anything you want I'm sorry I should have asked.” I feel guilt ride over me. He looks up shocked.

“No! I mean it's ok I love pancakes! I’m just not very hungry.” He trails off.

I didn't believe that for a second for three reasons. 1. He hasn't eaten in days, 2. He was looking at those pancakes like he was going to marry them, and 3. His argument was accented with a loud growl from his stomach. I raise my eyebrows knowingly and he looks down. I reach over and take his hand.

“Ty baby, whats wrong? Is it me? If you don't trust my food, you can cook something. We can run to the store and get fresh ingredients?” I question, concerned.

“N-no it's not that it's…” He trails off. I give his hand a light squeeze.

“You can tell me Ty baby, you can trust me.” I murmur softly.

Tears start to form in my baby boys eyes and my heart starts to break.

“I-i-I” He stumbles over his words. “Josh I can't eat this I don't deserve it. I'm too fat and i'm not worth the time or effort y-you put into this.” He starts to sob.

My boy is so broken as he curls into himself and I feel the need to cry myself. Instead I walk over to his side of the table, pick him up bridal style and carry him into the joint living room. Setting him down gently on the soft plush couch, I sit and pull him back into my lap. Ty buries his head into my chest and I can feel his tears soaking through my shirt and his little hand clutches to my shirt like a lifeline. I rub slow circles on his back and wait for him to calm down enough to hear me if I talk. I lean down next to his ear and begin.

“You listen to me Tyler. You listen to every word I am about to say to you. First of all angel, you are not fat, you are far from it. Scarily far if you ask me. When I saw you in the streets I thought you were a skeleton that was already dead but when I saw that you were alive I was genuinely surprised. And even if you were fat, which I don't think you even can get fat at this point, I would still feel the same way about you as I do now. I would never judge you for that. Never baby boy. You are perfect to me you know that. You are so beautiful with your plump lips, doe eyes, long eyelashes and a waist most girls would kill to have. Sorry not sorry for checking you out while you were unconscious but how could I not? Here this beautiful stranger lays in my bed and it drove me crazy not knowing if you were going to wake up or not. Baby, I know you have been mistreated in the past and I am pissed that that happened to someone as perfect as you, but you can't let their words to get to you. They made you believe that you were anything but perfect and I fully plan to change that. I'm going to make you see how perfect you are baby boy, because you deserve nothing less than perfection. Because you. Are. perfect.”

I punctuate my last few words with kisses on his nose, cheeks, forehead, and eyelids. Hes sniffling, but I can see him contemplating my words. Good.

“Now you are going to eat something whether you want it or not. I am willing to feed you like a baby if it comes down to it, baby boy.” I tease as I pick him up like an infant, cradling him in my arms.

He tries to struggle out of my arms, but he and I both know it's futile. He stops struggling and settles for hiding his face in my chest again.

“Oh no you dont.” I laugh, flipping him around so he is forced to show his face, which is a deep red by this point.

I chuckle a deep laugh and his blush goes darker if that is even possible. I set him at the table.

“So what's it going to be? Do I need to feed you or are you capable?” I tease.

He grumbles something under his breath and picks up a fork. I get a wide smirk on my face and turn to my own stack of pancakes. My smirk is immediately wiped off my face when I hear a long drawn out moan from across the table. My eyes snap up to see Ty, eyes closed with the most blissed out look on his face.

“Joshy, this is one of the greatest things I have ever tasted.” He moans out.

My dick jumps in my pants a bit and I take an extra second before responding, clearing my throat.

“I'm glad you like them baby, I told you nothing less than perfection.” I silently pray Ty stops making such lewd noises. I don't know how much longer I can put up with that.

Luckily he goes silent for the rest of the meal as he savors his pancakes. I continue eating and will myself to take deep breaths to calm down.  Just when I thought I was off the hook, I look up to ask if he was done.

He locks eyes with me and raises a finger covered in chocolate to his mouth. I see a slash of pink tongue poke through his lips and kitten licks the chocolate before sinking it fully into his mouth and taking long licks around, swirling his tongue. My mouth goes dry and I can almost feel my pupils dilating. Damn. i am so fucked.


	8. mac n cheese n cereal killers

Tyler's pov:

I finish licking off the chocolate from my finger to the best of my ability, hoping Josh caught my ulterior motive. I can tell my actions served their purpose as Josh’s eyes dilate, black lust filled eyes never leaving my fingers in a daze as my tongue works around them.

I flash him a bright smile as I stand to put my plate in the dishwasher, but not before "accidentally" dropping my fork and bending down ever so slowly to “Pick it up” and show off my ass at the same time. I have been told many times by numerous people that my best features are my plump lips and my ass, ones that most would pay to have. Heck, my Joshy himself said so, therefore it must be true in others eyes.

I hide my smirk as I stand back up. It's so much fun to tease him, and so easy. I spent a lot of time alone while I was still in school. I spent most of that time people watching. It was from all the freshman girl;s that I learned how to be an absolute tease without trying too hard. Something as simple as picking up a fallen notebook or eating with a spoon could be turned into a sexual act that could get someone pretty worked up by the looks on most of the guys faces. One thing that he needs to learn real quick is to never mess with a Joseph because payback will be so much worse.

I start to load the dishwasher when I feel a set of familiar hands snake around me from behind, causing me to jump and almost drop the glass plate I had been loading.

“Oh Ty, I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work baby boy. I'm a lot harder to break than the average man when staring at another gorgeous boy. Now, stop being naughty and behave like the good little boy I know you can be ok?” Josh whispers breathy into my ear, sending yet another wave of shivers down my spine. “Are you cold Ty?” Josh questions with a knowing smirk.

I'm caught. I don't want to tell him that he made me shiver with his words alone, but I don't want to lie and say i'm cold. I stand there silently, obviously not offering up any answer. Josh sees this and sits back down, ushering me to join.

I sit in an oak chair across from the most handsome man on earth himself and meet his gaze. I jump at what I see in his eyes. Warmth, happiness, adoration. Whats got him in such a good mood? It cant be me, no one looks at me that way.

“So Ty, now that you will be living here you have got to tell me a bit about yourself. Is it ok if i ask questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want baby boy.” Josh questions.

“Y-yeah of course, I-I at least owe you that much.” I wince at my word choice, for I sound like an ungrateful brat.

Josh just flashes his bright sunny smile at me and begins. “Ok first question.” I take a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable. “Do you eat your mac n cheese with a spoon or a fork?” He asks. this had to be a joke

I can't help it, I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and chuckle, until I looked up and saw he was dead serious. I straighten back in my seat and stutter out “I-i u-m fork?”

This brings a wide smile to Josh’s face. "Good you have passed the test. If you were one of those idiots who ate mac n cheese with spoons I don't know what I would have done. I would just be beside myself. Only the mentally weak eat mac n cheese with a spoon. Cereal killers n stuff like that.” He speaks with passion.

I try to hold back a laugh but fail miserably.

"ITS TRUE" He shouts over my giggles, frown evident on his face. “Ok next question, how old are you Tyler and where did you come from?”

“I'm 18 and will be 19 in a month, and I come from Columbus Ohio. I answer honestly followed up by “May I ask the same to you?”

“Of course baby boy.” He smiles, “I am 22, just recently turned and I too came from Columbus Ohio.”

“No way thats sick as frick!” I let out without thinking.

When I realized what I just said I blushed and looked down, avoiding the stares of Josh boring into my skull. I feel a finger tilt my chin up.

“Baby boy you are going to learn real quick that you need to stop hiding when you are embarrassed about something, remember what happened last time you tried to hide?” He asks with a wide smirk.

I just nod and he lets my chin go, yet I maintain eye contact. I hear him murmur something along the lines of “adorable” but i'm not too sure. I'm snapped out of my thought by Josh's voice.”It's funny how fast you go from being the biggest, naughtiest tease in the world to this shy innocent little boy.” He ventures, almost as if he was talking to himself. “Moving on, why did you run away from home and was laying in the snow on purpose?”

I wince. “I-um-u” I stammer, trying to find a way that I can explain this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took a while, im going through a really rough patch right now because my mom left, but I find that writing really helps me. I sadly dont have as much time as I had before, but I promise I will not let this story go. Updates will continue hopefully at a regular pace! thank you all so much for everything!


	9. falling faster

Josh Pov.

My heart is swelling with joy as I learn about Tyler's life and who he is as a person. I decided I couldn't just jump right into the mess that is obviously this beautiful angel's life, so I attempted to make him laugh a bit first. I'm actually kinda glad I asked him the mac n cheese question because honestly only cereal killers eat it with a spoon. Honestly. I was going to ask him a few more easy questions, something that would lighten the mood but my curiosity got the best of me.

As gently as I could, I ask Ty about his life before I met him. God I have so many questions. Why would someone as perfect as him need to run away, and try to cause their own death? I am brought back out of my thoughts by Tyler’s stuttering.

“I-um-u” He starts, followed by a long pause.

“You don't have to tell me if it's too hard baby boy, we can discuss it later if you would like?” I try.

He nods his head slowly, a blank look in his eyes and shallow breaths. That scares me. I reach across the table and grab Ty’s hand for offered comfort, and its ice cold.

“TYLER!” I shout, retracting my hands instantly as if I were burned.

He jumps, looking into my eyes with concern. It's only now that I see his lips are still a deep shade of brilliant blue. Red flags wave past my vision as I abruptly stand up and sweep him into my arms, making a run for the bedroom, Tyler in tow squawking up a storm.

“Josh put me down!” He squirms around in my grasp. As gently as humanly possible I lay the fragile boy back into bed and attempt to cover him in blankets again. “Josh it's on I'm ok” he tries again, but I ignore his squawks of protest and continue to tuck him in.

I let out a satisfied hum when I have sufficiently covered him. “I'm so sorry Tyler I took you out of bed way too soon you could have gotten sick” I worry to myself as I take a once over of his face, cold blue lips and circles under his eyes.

Even through all that he still manages to look like a runaway model. Tyler just rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself until it turns into a full dimpled laugh. Hmm, dimples huh? Add that to the list of things that I love about this broken boy.

Confused by his actions I ask “what's so funny? Did I say something?” as Ty continually tries to catch his breath with tears in his beautiful eyes. Yet something is off and he is crying. I can't tell if the tears are from laughing or if something is wrong.

“It's just, it's just you seem like you care so much. It's just so funny that someone like you would waste so much kindness on someone like me. It's only so long until you realize that I'm too broken to be of any worth. You say all these things about me, that I'm pretty and that I am worth it but I know it's not true. It will never be…”

without thinking I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. The kiss is soft and gentle, yet forceful as my lips glide over Ty's. He lets out a surprised squeak, clearly not expecting to be cut off or kissed for that matter.

I realize what I just did and softly curse myself, pulling away as he hasn't kissed me back yet when I feel a hand card through my hair and tug me back towards him. I let out a small chuckle and comply, bathing in the feeling of Tyler's lips moving against mine in sync, like this was a thing we did every day for the past 20 years, yet there was a fire under our lips and it was unmistakable.

I craved so much more but I was not about to act on that. It was too soon but I have plans to someday take him all the way and show him just how much he deserves to be loved. I bite down on Ty's bottom lip and pull it away with me, eliciting a whine from him. I could definitely get use to the feeling of butterflies that threatened to burst out of me. So this is what love feels like. It's a dangerous game but I guess I can't bring myself to care. I have fallen for this boy and there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry everyone who has stuck around waiting, I know I promised regular updates and i am so sorry for all that time in between. I haven't given up on this I swear!!!!!!!!! Love you all!!!


	10. Josh, I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MY PEOPLE!!! HOW ARE YOU GUYS?!?! Yeah sorry about my crazy updating schedule I have no clue what time even is anymore SO WE JUST GON WING IT! Anyway im running on 2 hours of sleep and a ton of caffeine and probs wont remember that I even posted this the next day BUT HEY here we are!!! I love all of you! SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Keep commenting feedback please I appreciate it A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyler pov:

The kiss was sweet yet demanding at the same time as our lips met and danced to their own beat. Nothing in my life could ever match the experience that was kissing Joshua dun. I didn't want it to ever stop because somehow In that small moment we shared, I forgot everything. I forgot about my parents, my past, my worries, my hatred, and my home. All I knew was he was home. Joshua dun within one moment was able to flip my life upside down. When he pulled away I couldn't think straight, the room was spinning and everything felt fuzzy.

What does that mean? I have kissed people before but I have never felt like this? Whatever it was I never want to let it go. I think I may be falling for Joshua and that terrifies me. What if he doesn't want me and he just kissed me because he felt bad? What if he is just trying to make me believe that I am special just to rip it away at the last minute leaving me in the cold and…

“Tyler” josh snaps me out of my thought process.

I meet his gaze and jump at the fire burning beneath. If looks could kill i think this one would be burning me where I lay.

“Tyler Joseph I can hear you thinking from here and I don't like it.” He says with a demanding tone.

Instead of answering I whimper and snuggle into the sheets further, not feeling like arguing at the moment. He lets out a sigh followed by

“ok Ty guy I'll be right back in gonna grab your breakfast that I pulled you away from. You gotta finish it and fill that cute stomach of yours. God knows how long it's been since it was last full.” And leaves the room only to return with the plate of pancakes and his million dollar smile that never fails to shoot fireworks up my spine.

“The things this boy does to me” I grumble under my breath.

“What was that?” He questions, looking me right in the eyes.

I avert my gaze to a frayed edge of a blanket, staring as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. “Nothin” I reply with confidence and a deep blush. Dammit.

“Ty you are a terrible liar and we are both fully aware of this, now tell me what you said.” He says again, demanding as ever.

A shiver runs through my bones. Huh. That's new. He walks closer to me on the bed and cups the side of my face, bringing his mouth next to my year.

“Baby boy” he breathes hotly against my sensitive ears. “You need to stop this compulsive lying you've got going on. It's gonna get you nowhere but trouble, and I don't appreciate bad boys. Now if you would just do as you are told and be a good boy things will go smoothly for you. Got that Tyler?” He demands with a dominant edge to his voice.

I shake my head yes, but secretly I want to disobey. I want to talk back I want to make him mad. I want to see just what he will do to “keep me in check”. I yearn for it. But now is not the time for that. I'm cut off of my thoughts with Josh sitting in front of me on the bed, plate in hands. I sigh and place my arms out making grabby hands at the plate. Just as the glass ghosts my fingertips, josh gets a mischievous look in his eyes. He pulls the plate away from me and pushes me back until I'm fully laying into the pillows again.

“Relax baby boy let me take care of you. I'll feed you your breakfast.” He challenges.

I know I don't have a chance but I try anyway. “Josh I can eat myself. I don't need anyone to feed me. Here” I grab for the plate and fork in his hands. Something passes through Josh's eyes that looks like mischief as he sets the plate out of reach and turns back to me.

“I wonder…” he trails off. Obviously confused I question

“Josh what…” but am cut off by hands wrapped around my waist and gently pressing in slightly. I let out a squeal and kick at him, ripping the hands away from my body.

“So you are ticklish!!! I called it!” He yells, a little too excited for my well being. “Oh baby boy this is a very dangerous discovery. Now I'm gonna give you a choice. You can either surrender now and let me feed you like a good boy, or I can tickle you into submission. What will it be Ty? You are awful responsive to touch so I would choose wisely.” He teases.

“U-um I choose…” I stall before I make a break for the plate but am stopped by a strong pair of hands around me, pulling me back before I could get very far. Those same strong arms are pushing into the divots in my sides, and mercilessly tickling my neck and feet. I let out a pained squeal that didn't sound anywhere near human and begin to beg.

“Josh… JoSH STOP IT HURTS….. JOsh PLEAsE!” But the jerk only smirks and snarkily replies

“just tell me what I want to hear baby boy and i'll stop.” I kicked and struggled but he only held me down tighter. My pride which normally stood in my way was completely banished to the back of my mind as I pleaded for mercy until finally

“OK FINE J… JOSH I SAID FINE!” I screech. The tickling instantly comes to a stop and my body falls limp against the arms holding me down. "Josh, I hate you so much" I pant out.

“That wasn't so hard now was it ?” He asks with a shit eating grin on his face. I just groan, pout evident on my face and allow him to settle my panting limp form back into the covers against the pillows so I was sitting up slightly. “Open wide baby boy” He smiles as he takes the first bit of pancake on the fork and holds it out to me.


	11. Baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a bit short, it was more of a filler chapter because we are about to get to some good stuff soon.

Josh pov.

Ok heart, calm down. I turned from the bed to grab the plate and when I turn back my heart nearly melted. There in MY bed, under MY covers lay a gorgeous blushing boy who I was about to feed wearing nothing but MY shirt and MY boxers. He looked so small and helpless ~~Which I guess by this point he kind of is~~ all cuddled up in the mountain of blankets and pillows I have put him in.

I know I kinda overdid it with how many blankets I grabbed, but he didn't seem to mind as he buried his face in them when embarrassed, shrinking down to look even smaller. Too bad I won't allow him to hide. I crawl back onto the bed with the plate in my hands and lift his chin to meet my face, pulling the covers down around him that he was using as a barricade.

“Open wide baby boy” I smile out as I get the first bit of pancake on the fork.

His blush turns a brilliant red, and only darkens if that is even possible at this point, yet he doesn't open his mouth.

“Tyler.” I warn sternly, knowing his end game and not liking it. When he still doesn't open I place the plate down and go to reach for his sides.

He lets out a shrill squeak of “JOSH NO” and immediately opens his mouth, retracting from my touch and squirming around.

“That's better baby boy. So good for me.” I praise. I grab the plate once more and place the first bite in his mouth, watching as he takes it off the fork and begins chewing. Out of nowhere he lets out an obscene moan. His closed eyes shoot open in realization of what he just did and begins stuttering.

“I-I'm s-s-sorry I don't know w-why I just did that. I--t was j-just so good I, I haven't had anything like t-that in a while and…

I cut him off with another kiss, basking in the feeling of his soft lips against mine. It's sweet, literally as I can taste the bits of chocolate and pancake. After he recovers from the shock of my actions, he kisses back. Slow glides of our lips turn into my tongue tracing his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter which he readily complies. I push my tongue into his mouth and begin to explore only to be met with his tongue, which seemed to be challenging me for dominance.

I let out a growl and push back as I refuse to let him think he is in control. He whines and instantly backs down, letting me have my way with him as he becomes as pliant as clay under me. His hands reach up and start to run through my hair as I explore, and they tug at the brown strands every once and awhile along with small sounds. I drag my teeth along his bottom lip before biting down, pulling it out as I pull away from him and a line of spit connecting our lips stretches between us before breaking.

That “angel” I had seen earlier was gone and had been replaced with the definition of sin. His cherry red and abused lips puffed up from attention, still slick with my spit. He was panting and blushing so brilliantly it was almost unnatural yet so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

“Beautiful, beautiful boy.” I comment. He looks away and goes to bury his face in the blankets to hide but I stop him with grabbing the plate and holding out the next piece, which he happily takes from me. We continue this until he has eaten two pancakes and claims he can't eat any more.

“Joshy, i'm hot now can I get up?” He begs, hopeful look in his eyes.

I can see that his lips are a normal color and he doesn't seem to be shivering anymore, so I let out a deep sigh and nod my head. He squeals and jumps out of bed and hugs me before standing up and stretching. This was definitely the right decision to make as I had forgotten he was only wearing my favorite t shirt and a pair of my boxers which both looked huge on him.

He too seemed to have forgotten to as he turns bright red again and looks at the floor, folding into himself.

I let out a chuckle along with a murmur of “adorable” before getting up and grabbing him a pair of shorts. I swear this boy could go into modeling as he can make anything look good. “So here's the plan for today Ty, I'm gonna take you shopping.”

He begins to protest, so I stop him in his tracks. “Tyler, if you even try to argue I will tickle you to death. It's not a problem. As I said before I have money I have been looking to spend on someone, and that someone I want to be you. Plus wouldn't you rather have your own clothes than wear mine? That way I won't have to share too much and not have the right outfit for the right occasion because you had worn it the day before instead of me.” I reason.

He opens his mouth to argue, then shuts it. I can see the wheels working in his mind before he drops his head and mumbles “Fine.”

I let out a cheer and cant help but smile. After showing Ty the bathroom and getting him an extra toothbrush, We are ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you my peeps! Thank you for reading! your comment make me laugh so hard thank you for being such an active audience! I appreciate each and every one of you so much I dont deserve the kindness and dedication you have shown me and this fic. <3 :D


	12. The car ride

Tyler's pov:

I can't believe the level of kindness Josh has showed me. It really takes a special person to take a dying stranger into your house and tell them such nice things, buy clothes for them, cook, and then ask to live with them so they can take care of you.

I thought that telling Josh that I didn't have a home was going to get me back on the streets instantaneously, but instead I was offered a new home with this hot stranger who I am growing to love. Love, huh, that's a new one. Maybe ill put that one back in the too soon pile in my head.

I'm about to walk through the front door to get to Josh’s car when I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

“Oh no Ty, you are not going out with only one layer. Here. Put a coat on.” He demands, handing me a camo jacket.

I would argue with him but it looks freezing outside, so I accept the jacket with grace. It's kinda sorta huge on me and it goes down to my knees.

“Oh Ty that looks so cute on you and your tiny little frame.” Josh coos at me.

I blush and punch his arm, grabbing the door handle with the other and stepping outside. No later than the sound of a door shutting am I swept off my feet and into a pair of strong arms that are quickly growing familiar. I am not in the mood to fight him on this, so I just let out a groan and lay my head against his chest, allowing myself to be carried.

I'm placed in the front seat of a large truck and buckled in before Josh closes my door and runs to his side. He jumps in and instantly cranks up the heat to full blast, shaking out the excess snow that had fallen into his hair. I guess I have been staring a bit too long and it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“See something you like?” He smirks. God how can he be so sexy.

I decide to fight fire with fire, no way am I going to let him fluster me without a little retaliation. “Not what I want to see but I guess good things come to those who wait.” I innocently reply, looking up through my eyelashes before noticeably checking him out.

Josh nearly chokes, looking at me with wide surprised eyes.

“HE FLIRTS” He yells at the top of his lungs, making me jump noticeably in my seat.

I chuckle and sink back into my seat, the zipper of the coat suddenly interesting to me as we start driving.

“So I haven't quite figured it out yet.” Josh starts.

“Hmm?” I ask lazily.

“You. How you can go from being the most innocent pure being with long eyelashes and stutters to a sexy tease who throws caution into the wind, only to crawl back into that little shell of yours right away. Do you have split personality or something?” He ponders.

I laugh at that one. “Really, Josh, of all the things you could have come up with, split personality was your best guess?” I taunt.

He just grins and places a hand on my knee, rubbing soothing circles. I let out a sigh and relax, my eyes closing momentarily. I didn't mean to fall asleep but the next thing I know I wake up to the feeling of weightlessness. My eyes shoot open and find myself in the arms of a very happy Josh dun, smiling as if he just won the lotto.

“Have a nice nap baby boy?” He questions. Instead of fighting I bite my lip and nod my head, tugging on his shirt and burrowing my head further in. I make content little noises at the soft feeling and let off a small smile. This seems to surprise Josh, but he quickly recovers and his lotto winning grin (if possible) grew x10.

“I got you baby boy I got you” he mumbles, mainly to himself. For some reason, I fully believe that without a doubt in my mind. Hm that's dangerous thinking I should really stop that but I don't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY FRENS ITS CURRENTLY 2AM AND IM SLAPHAPPY AF SOMEONE HELP ME PLS! ALSO COMMENT N SHIT I DONT EVEN KNOW ANYMORE I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING MY 2AM SPAZ WRITING LOVE YA! I have had one person suggest stuff (You know who you are) and I fully plan on using it. If you have a suggestion please comment and I may just use it!!!!!!!!


	13. shopping

Josh pov:

This boy is going to be the death of me. I picked Ty up mainly as a joke because I thought that he would get mad and try to struggle even though we both know I am stronger than him. Instead, he completely surprised me and went with the role, burrowing into me like a baby would. I know I shouldn't like that as much as I do, but in that moment if anyone tried to take this boy away from me i'm pretty sure I would have ripped their head off.

I guess I can understand why, I am naturally dominant and have a power kink to put into perspective, but usually it takes me a while to warm up to people and even longer to act on those feelings. The last relationship I had, it took me months to come out about my likes and dislikes in bed. But with Tyler, I instantly felt protective of him. The need to own him and make him submit to me was there the moment I realized he was still alive in the snow.

I can't help it, he just looks so fragile and reliant with his big doe eyes that I swear turn the size of the moon when he gets excited, and his fluffy brown hair that looks so soft and pettable. His nervous tendencies are too cute to be real. When he stutters I swear my heart does too. The way he looks anywhere but my eyes when he is embarrassed, blush growing and spreading across his face. I love being able to take his jaw in my hand and force him to look at me just so that blush will grow because damn, if red isn't that boys color then I don't know what is.

By now, we have reached the smudged doors of the mall and I am reluctant to put my Tyler down. I decided that, as much as I loved to see Ty in my clothes, he needed some of his own that fit him if he was going to be living with me. I drove us into town to the mall that my town is known for. It has most of the name brand shops such as hot topic, Pacsun, Tillys and so on that I thought he would like based off of the rags I found him in.

Pre homeless his skinny jeans and old ragged band shirt clued me in that he was more of an emo look than anything. I can't complain because skater trash is my style too, and I can't wait to see how good this boy looks in some brand new clothes.

We walk into the first store (Tilly's) and I was instantly granted with the knowledge that I was right in guessing Ty’s style as he speed walked straight towards the ripped skinny jeans, looking like a giddy first grader who was just promised chocolate. He grabs a few things and looks at others but something about his shopping tendencies catches my eye.

I watch closely as he picks something up, a flowery kimono, looks at the price, then sets it back down sadly all while he thought I wasn't looking. That was a red flag that wasn't going to fly with me. I walk over to him and stand in front of him with my arms crossed.

“Ty baby, ~~He blushes so sweetly at that name~~ why did you put that kimono back? You clearly wanted it?” I question, watching as panic strikes his features.

“I-I didn't really want i-it.” He lies.

I let out a sigh and step closer to him, breathing in his ear hotly basking in the shiver that draws from him before whispering,

“Ty, you know you are a terrible liar, so why do you continually try to get away with it? Good boys get rewards while bad boys, bad boys get punished.” I clarify my point by licking a stripe along the shell of his ear, remembering the response that got me last time.

“Follow me baby boy” I demand, not taking no for an answer.

I lead him to a dressing room and lock us inside. “Let's try this again. Why did you put the kimono back when you clearly wanted it?” I demand. He stays silent, doe eyes stuck on the ground and he seems to have a blush riding high on his cheeks.

“Fine have it your way.” I snicker before moving closer to him. He backs against the wall and I press against him.

“If you refuse to speak I guess i'm gonna have to draw it out of you” I say before leaning down and placing sloppy open mouthed kisses on his exposed neck and collar bones. He just groans but makes no attempt to push me off. I take that as my green light.

I trace my hand along the edge of his shirt before pressing it up and running my hand over his chest, tweaking a nipple here and there. Each tweak forces Ty to draw in a sharp breath, cursing to himself softly. My hand begins to wander to the waistband of the shorts I lent him. I pull away after I hear a wrecked moan and feel him thrust into my hand.

“Oh no. None of that baby boy. Now, we are going to go back out there and you are going to buy anything, and I mean ANYTHING you're lovely heart desires. If you do, maybe we will continue this when we get back home.” I smile.

"P-please J-josh" Ty begs. My dick gives a twitch in my pants.

“No baby boy, You don't make the rules here, I do. Now stop whining and go find yourself some clothes.” He sighs and complies to my demands, even picking up the kimono when we walk back out. I couldn't stop smiling, I was so proud of my boy. I want nothing more than the best for him, and I have enough money that I can afford a shopping spree for this little one. Not to mention the way these clothes frame his figure, I have never seen anyone look so good in skinny jeans or a snap back. This boy could literally go into modeling.

I was more than happy to sit through a few dressing room shows. By the end of the day Ty had picked out an entire new wardrobe that composed of just about every store in the mall, and though he was trying to hide it, he was smiling pretty widely.

“Happy Ty guy?” I ask, a bright smile playing over my own features. “I-i Yeah.” He admits, looking down at his new shoes with a blush. When he looks back at me, there are tears in his eyes, but he doesn't look away. Instead he makes direct eye contact and says

“josh, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. Not just the shopping although that is amazing in itself but for the home to stay in, the food, and most of all, for saving me. If I would have been told someone was gonna save me back then I would have ended myself before that could happen, but I am so happy you did because now I see there is a reason to live in my life, and it's you. I'm happy I lived so I could have the chance to meet you because all the pain in my life is forgotten every time I see you smile or hear your voice. Nothing could be wrong in the world when you are around and you make my life worth living, something I never thought I would say and fully believe with all my heart. Thank you Josh.” He finishes then immediately leaving looks back down, a stray tear slides off his face and lands on the pavement under his feet.

I'm taken back in shock, and for a solid minute we just walk in silence, my mind trying to catch itself up. When it finally clicks, I drop my bags, grab Tyler by his waist and pull him to me. Middle of the parking lot be damned, I kissed that boy with every emotion he made me feel, and that was everything. I thought about his cute laugh, his blush, the feelings I experienced when I saw him for the first time in the snow, the fear that he wouldn't wake up and I would never get to meet this boy I was falling for. The way my heart flutters when I just think of him. The protectiveness I have just for him, and most of all, the love I feel burning in my heart. I pull away and look into the awed face of a very flustered Tyler Joseph.

“Tyler, never thank me for anything. It's me who should thank you for being alive.” I smile.

He bites his lip as another tear falls before he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in my chest. There is no longer a question in my mind. I love this boy. And I won't let harm come his way.


	14. "moving" in

Tyler's pov:

When we get back to the house, josh and I grab my clothes and rush inside before the numbing cold can reach us. Slamming the door, Josh and I carry the bags upstairs to a bedroom across the hall from Josh’s.

“So, uh I guess because you are going to be living here, you can have this room as your own. There is a bathroom attached to the west side of the room, a walk in closet, and a dresser you can use.” Josh points out, moving my bags to the top of a queen size bed with a luscious white comforter that looks so fluffy I could get lost in it.

“I guess i'll leave you to unpack your things then.” He says with a smile before leaving “my room” to his own.

I don't know why but I feel a bit disappointed that I will have to sleep on my own. I guess that makes sense but I just thought I would be sleeping in Josh’s room with him. Maybe that's a bit selfish of me, but hey a man can dream. Then again this comforter looks so incredibly inviting that I guess I will be fine. ~~Or more than fine because Josh is sleeping across the hall from me and that thought makes me smile till my face hurts.~~

I start to “unpack” all my new clothes into the closet and place the shoes at the bottom. I take a step back to admire my new collection and almost tear up. Never. Never in a million years did I think for one that I would own a closet like this, or two be this happy, joyful, ecstatic, loved. I am forced out of my reminiscing by a knock at my door and none other than Josh standing like the model he is in the door frame.

“Hey Ty, how's everything going?” He asks, stepping in as I usher him in with a hand.

Instead of answering verbally, I muster all my courage and push back all my anxiety and walk towards Josh. I grab his jaw with my hands and pull him into a kiss. I guess I was tired of him always being the one to initiate all these moments, so why not take charge for once. I feel Josh smile against my lips after the initial shock of my actions before he pulls away. Caramel brown eyes search mine as he has a smile so large it looks like it hurts played on his features.

“Oh, I see, things must be going pretty well then.” He replies to my outburst.

I grin and nod my head, wrapping my arms around him. He reaches under me and lifts me up, carrying me to the bed where he sits down and pulls me into his lap, stroking my hair softly.

“So baby boy, I have a question.” He starts. I freeze and tense up noticeably.

“Shhh, it’s ok baby, shh it's nothing bad.” He coos. “I have a friend named Debby. She has been my best friend since we were really little and she has always had my back. This woman is a force to be reckoned with and is practically family we are so close… and I would like her to meet you. I told her about you and how you are now living with me, and I thought it would be a good Idea you know? I took Monday off of work because I didn't want to leave you just yet, and she wanted to know if she could visit that day. If that's not ok with you and you aren't comfortable with that, I totally understand. I can just tell her no.” He finishes with a look as if he is holding his breath. I let out a chuckle.

“Josh I-it's fine with me. If she means that much to you then I will meet her. She will probably be around a lot anyway so why not get to know her now?” I reason.

He lets out a relieved breath and hugs me tighter, making me giggle.

“Thank you baby boy” he replies, burying his nose in my hair and inhaling.

I smile and push at his chest, allowing me to get up. He too stands. “I'm gonna get ready for bed ok baby? I'm right across the hall if you need anything ok?” Josh assured.

I nod my head with a smile playing on my lips. I hadn't forgotten what he promised me earlier, but I was too tired to play Josh's games tonight anyway. I strip down to my boxers once josh leaves and wonder to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

The room is beautiful with light grey walls and white trim to match my room. Marble counter tops and a huge tub that looks like it was built for four in the corner. I have a giddy look on my face as I can't wait to try it out.

Once my hygiene was taken care of, I crawl under the covers and sigh to myself. It feels so empty without josh to sleep on. I remember when I first woke up with Josh, the feeling of my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me tightly, secure. I have never felt safer than in that moment, even though at the time he was a complete stranger. How does that even work? I sigh into my covers.

I have always hated the night. Most were full of nightmares and terrors that wrack my brain as it tears me apart from the inside. I use to take sleeping pills to make them go away when I still had a home, but that was all ripped away from me when I was kicked out. Most of my nights were spent shaking in the dark as my anxiety tried to strangle me that was triggered by a dream.

I hope tonight is different with all my heart. Can't the demons leave me alone for one night please? Terrified of the what if, I close my eyes and eventually drift off to the dark parts of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know im sorry for the tease but I promise you that I will make it up to you guys real soon ;) please leave comment on what you want to see in the future, an active audience makes an active writer! (And I need ideas soooooo ;);))


	15. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYYYY THANKS FOR STICKIN AROUND TO READ THIS MY PEOPLE YOU ROCK!! Im loving all the positive comments I am receiving, you guys definitely make me want to write more!!!!! Keep at is as will I! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!!

Josh pov.

It's about 1 am when I am woken from my slumber to little cries and whimpering noises that sound like a wounded animal. It sounds so pathetic and helpless that it just breaks my heart at the sound. What the heck could that be? I dont have any pets? Then it hits me. Tyler.

I spring out of bed and run across the hall to see the angel in bed, twisting and turning with a pained look on his sweet face. His cheeks are wet and he won't stop his little cries, curling up into himself as if he was being kicked in the gut. Must be having a nightmare.

If I had Tyler's life I guess I would have night terrors too. I am struck by a pang of sadness. This boy has been through so much and he can't even allow himself a good night's sleep. I snap out of my head and walk over to the bed.

When I was really little and I had a nightmare, my mom would always carry me to her room and let me sleep in my parents bed with them. I don't know how, but everything always seemed to be better in their bed. I felt safe. I smile fondly at the memory before leaning down and scooping up Ty like a baby, cradling him in my arms before I start to walk across the hall, kicking my door back open. I hiss at the noise it makes, but it doesn't seem to have disturbed Ty so I am in the clear. It also helps that this boy weighs next to nothing and is easily manageable in my arms. Thats one reason why I love holding him so much.

I lay Tyler down on the sheets and crawl in beside him. Suddenly Ty lets out a pained cry followed by more whimpering and struggling. Not a moment later, his eyes shoot open and he is sitting up, breathing heavily and holding his head while the tears came and didn't stop. His hands clutch at his naked chest and leave deep scarlet marks, angry and sure to hurt in the morning.

I restrain his actions and pull him into a hug, but his eyes are glassed over and I don't think he has even realized that I'm here yet, only acting on pure instinct.

“Hey hey hey shhh Ty shhh baby boy I'm here. Its me Ty, its Josh. Nothing is going to hurt you ok? I will protect you from it all. You are safe here with me, in my bed Tyler. Nothing is wrong. You have a home, you have good food, clothes, and me. I will never judge you for anything and I will protect you from all. You are my baby boy how could I not?” I soothe, petting his hair feather soft hair as if it was going to make or break him and rubbing circles on his back.

He relaxes a bit as I kiss the tears off his slim cheeks, and the glassy look starts to disappear replaced by those beautiful dark doe eyes I know so well. The realization seems to hit Ty like a truck when he realizes where he is and why. The tears start to flow with force, racking his body like someone was beating him. I wrap my arms tighter around him and nuzzle my nose in his hair, inhaling. He smells like strawberries 24/7 and I have no clue how as I don't own any strawberry scented soaps. Must just be him. We sit there rocking back and forth until he is reduced to little hiccups of breath.

“That's it baby boy that's it” I coo, trying to relieve his stress. “Do you want to talk about it baby boy?” I ask as softly as possible. He nods his head from where it's buried in my chest, hair tickling my body before he pulls back.

“I-I had a nightmare f-from t-t-the day I got kicked out.” He stutters. “I-I didn't tell you this because I-I thought you would judge me, but I have depression and anxiety w-which cause my nightmares to elevate for m-me. The reason I got kicked o-out is b-because my family f-f-found out I was gay and didn’t accept me. T-they threw me out of the house and told me t-to get lost and never show my disgusting faggot face around the town ever again. They told me I was a waste of a life and I truly believed them. W-when you asked m-me why I was in the s-snow that day? I-I wanted to die in the snow b-because it seemed fitting for someone like m-me. To die a slow painful d-death. I told myself I will eventually end up burning in hell anyways, cold couldn't be too bad. But t-they are right. I don't deserve anything I-I'm a waste. I waste your time and money and I'm w-worthless.” He sobs brokenly, trying to pull away from my chest.

I am having none of that as I face him to look at me in the eyes.

“Ty you listen to me. I think you are worth something. I think you are my world actually. You mean so freaking much to me and have made such a big impact in my life already and I can't thank you enough for that. You are a beautiful person who deserves so much more and I guess that's how I ended up finding you. If you were truly worthless I would have left you in the snow but guess what? I saw this stranger and thought they were one of the most beautiful human beings to ever exist. Got that baby boy? Keep that in the back of your head instead of the bad. Focus on me and what you do to me.” I finish.

My heart is truly breaking for this boy. Every sob feels like a stab in my chest. Instead of speaking more, I pull him down and cuddle him. I have been told that cuddling is one of my talents and I would use it on Tyler any day. While Tyler takes a moment to calm down, I take this time to admire him.

He had come to me shirtless and I remember vaguely from undressing him when I first met him that he had tattoos, but for his sake I didn't really focus on them. Now, he lay here shirtless and I am able to admire them fully.

On his arms are a series of black bands that bring out his skin tone perfectly. This I already knew. His chest however is my favorite part. On the left side of his chest is what looks like an hourglass while the other side has four boxes to what looks like a window. I would ask him what they mean later, for now he seemed emotionally drained, so I hold him until he falls asleep on my bare chest.

He looks so peaceful sleeping. Good, I think. He deserves some peace. I follow him into slumber, dreaming of strawberries and big doe eyes.


	16. SUPRISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im living life my ninjas. Sorry about the random updates there really is no rhyme or reason. Im just an insomniac with a keyboard. Ha that sounds like a twenty one pilots song!! Also this was a long chapter and my hands hurt so yeah I really hope you like it!

Tyler's pov:

I wake up to a heavy compressed feeling in my head that can only mean I had a nightmare the night before. I groan and wish upon anyone that could hear me that someone would just make it go away. I guess there is a god and his name is josh dun. The

“pillow” I was laying on shifts a bit and a hand starts to gently card through my hair and skim over my cheeks ever so softly. It's a comforting gesture. The feeling goes away and is replaced by warmth. Warmth from the hot skin under my cheek where I lay my head on Josh's bare chest. Heat from the blankets that cover me. And lastly the overall love that I feel when josh does anything to take care of me.

It's a nice change from the freezing streets where I am left to fight for myself, lucky if I can even get my hands on a scrap of food. Even if I could, I would have to go through the dehumanizing names that were thrown my way, seeing me as nothing but an animal. Yet Josh is different in the way he looks at me, I can feel it.

He kisses my hair and mumbles sleepily “how are you doing Ty guy?”

I smile at the nickname, eyes still closed. I feels as though I could fall asleep and stay there forever, not a cre in the world. Thats another thing about Josh, back on the streets if anyone would be near me or even in sight, I couldn't sleep. When I was little back home I was never good with sleepovers because if someone else was in the room I couldn't bring myself to trust that I wouldn't be hurt in my sleep. But with Josh, I can fall asleep anywhere, even on his bare chest. Hes just so safe and I know he will never hurt me.

I incoherently mumble and open my eyes, trying to adjust to the light streaming through the window next to josh’s bed. The view I received was one I would call art. Looking down at me with a thoughtful yet tired expression was josh, chest naked and muscles bulging under me. His brown curls were a bit messy from sleeping on one side too long, and the sun highlighted each curl making it blaze golden underneath the soft rays of the morning.

Without thinking I sigh and lift my hand to run through his hair, but freeze right before I touch it. What am I doing? He wouldn't want me to do that? Suddenly to my surprise, josh leans in and nuzzles against my hand. I blush and continue my ministrations, gently massaging his scalp with my long spindly piano fingers, tugging and pulling on the strands every once and awhile. Josh lets out a pleased noise through a closed mouth and smiles before opening his eyes again.

“I could just lay here forever you know that? But we gotta get up because I have a surprise for you.” I perk up at that, instantly awake.

“What do you mean surprise?” I question, not able to mask the worry in my voice.

Josh only smirks and gets out of bed, leaving me dazed and confused in the soft silk sheets. (Hey the man has taste ok?)

“Jooosh come back it's cold without you.” I whine from where I lay, making grabby hands at him ~~and check him out because damn shirtless josh is just a work of art~~

 “sorry baby boy, but we have a schedule to keep today. Now be good and go run to your room and get ready.” He chuckles, stepping into his bathroom.

A minute later I hear the water running and know cuddle time is a lost cause. Groaning to myself, I pull back the hefty covers and hop out, slightly hissing at the feeling of the cold floor against my bare feet. I would think after all this time I would be desensitized to cold. I guess not.

After a quick shower, I step out and walk towards my closet. I smile to myself. Never would have thought I would be saying “my closet” after the life I had been living. After a minute of pondering what to wear, I decide I would go with something dressy casual. I pull out my nicest black skinny jeans, a black shirt and my flowery kimono that I have been dying to wear. I accent it with a pair of flower pattern vans, and when I look at myself in the mirror I am shocked to see my reflection.

I look good. Like, _**real**_ good. After messing with my hair for a while, fluffing it up to its full potential how I suspect josh likes it, I step out of my room and knock on Josh's door.

“Come in Ty” he responds instantly. I walk in to see him fixing a dark blue button down that really shows off his muscular arms and his torso. When he turns I have to look away and blush at his reaction. His jaw physically drops as he takes me in. The flowy kimono only seemed to accent my hips, waist, and shoulders, making me look a lot slimmer and more feminine than I actually was. Not to mention the cherry blossoms on the kimono really accented the pink shade of my lips, but hey who’s counting.

“Baby boy, you look stunning.” Josh breathes, almost struggling with words. I finally have the upper hand on him for once and I take full advantage of it.

“As do you with your toned arms. I wonder what those strong arms would feel like pinning me down or against a wall. I could almost imagine how those muscles would flex. Hmm oh well.” I reply in a suggestive tone, being as sexy as I can muster while looking Josh in the eyes.

Josh lets out a growl and closes his eyes, totally trying to regain composure. That's a confidence boost right there. I am tickled by the thought that I, Tyler Joseph made this gorgeous man have to take a minute to calm down. Suddenly he lets out a deep breath and smiles again, laughing to himself. That's not good. Instead of talking, he just waves me over and walks out of the room, beckoning me to follow him.

“W-where are we going Joshie?” I ask as innocently as possible, pursing my lips and fluttering my eyelashes at him. He stops, grabs my jaw, and kisses me harshly with a growl rolling off his tongue before pulling away from a very flustered me and continues walking. He seems a bit… off today, I wonder what that's all about. We get to the front door and he hands me his camo jacket again, even though we purchased me a coat the other day.

“Here, this one is warmer.” He claims.

I just smile and slide it on, loving the feeling of the fabric against my skin. I would wear Josh’s clothes any day over mine hands down. He puts on a black down coat, grabs a bag filled with who knows what next to the door, then holds the door open for me. I blush madly as he is acting like such a gentlemen towards me and no one, I mean no one, has ever done that for me. He seems to notice this and smiles sweetly before pecking me on the cheek.

After opening the car door for me and climbing into his own side, black bag in the back seat, he starts to drive. I notice his hands nervously drum the steering wheel as we get closer to wherever this mystery destination is, so I take his other one and rub soothing circles over it. He makes a thankful noise in the back of his throat, but doesn't talk.

We pull off the main road into what looks like an old run down skating rink. Confused I look over at Josh who smiles brightly and grabs the bag in the back, revealing two sets of ice skates.

“I thought we could give ice skating a try, what do you think Ty?” He questions, obviously excited trying to read my expression.

I fake a smile. "Y-yeah Josh that sounds fun.” I lie.

The truth is I have never ice skated in my life and this looks terrifying to me. There is no way I am going to be able to do this, yes I am willing to try as josh looks way too excited about this and it must be important to him. I swallow my fears and keep quiet.

We walk into the skate rink and Josh seems to be bouncing where he stands. Our tickets are already prepaid apparently, and we are tagged and ready to go. That should have been my first clue. The second was the fact that the ice arena was completely empty. While lacing up our skates, I start to panic and take little shallow breaths to try to calm down unnoticed. Josh must have seen this because he is at my side instantly, crouching to my level and searching my eyes with his beautiful caramel ones. I mentally kick myself.

“Tyler, what's wrong?” He questions, concerned.

“I-Its just, This is gonna sound so stupid.” I blush and look away.

“No, no baby boy. Nothing about you could ever be stupid. I won't judge you now what's wrong?” He tries.

“I don't know how to ice skate and i'm scared.” I sigh with my eyes closed. When I open them I see Josh with a big grin on his face.

“Oh Ty, you don't have to be afraid. That's why i’m here! I can teach you. I promise you I won't leave your side. Does that sound good?”

I nod my head and stand, fully laced up. Josh steps onto the ice and glides, encouraging me to follow. I am a little hesitant, but with some more kind words from Josh I am able to step on. The instant my skate hits the slick ice, I slip and fall. The cold solid surface shocked me at first as I lay there on the ice, Josh with a panicked face above me asking if I was alright. I just start to laugh until tears came to my eyes. Something flashes across Josh’s features but it was gone too quickly for me to figure out what it was. He reaches down with a hand, helping me up. Standing was a bit of a challenge as I attempt to fix my skates into the ice under me.

“You scared me baby boy.” He chuckles, one hand on my waist and one holding my hand. He's so warm in comparison to me, large hands engulfing mine.

“I am going to start to skate and pull you with me. If we go too fast, just tell me and I will slow down or stop. Is that ok?” He questions, searching my face for any objections I could have. I nod my consent and prepare to move, holding onto his grasp for dear life.

He starts off really slowly, barely moving his feet as he lets his skates do the work. When he believes I have adjusted to the speed we were currently at, he starts to bend his knees a bit more, exaggerating the movements of his feet just a little more than before yet noticeably speeding us up.

I gasp at the feeling of icy wind rushing into my face even though we aren't going terribly fast. It's a feeling I could never recreate if I tried. Normally I would have been terrified that this was happening to me. I would run off the ice and never look back. But this was Josh. Josh was safe and warm and caring and he would never do anything to harm me.

I soon am able to somewhat replicate Josh’s movements and try it out for myself, awkwardly moving my legs as josh does his own and I believe I am starting to get the hang of it. Josh brings us to a slower pace before looking me in the eyes.

“Ok Ty i'm going to let you go and you are going to try it, ok? Just keep doing exactly as you were.” He explains with a wide grin. I can tell this means the world to him. I nod my head confidently and Josh shakingly let's go, clearly not sure if this was a mistake or not yet ready to suffer the conveniences.

I stumble a bit, (probably just about giving josh a heart attack) but soon find my rhythm, bent at the knees and moving as if I was pushing side to side. I start to cover some distance and Josh is skating right next to me, cheering me on with the biggest grin on his face, all worry seemingly gone.

When he confirms that I am safe, he skates ahead of me a bit, picking up speed before he leaps into the air with such grace it takes my breath away, landing on one skate and spinning. Ice shavings fly off of the frozen surface and into the air around him, creating a scene that an artist could only dream of capturing. He looks like one of those Olympians on the TV me and my family use to watch. Josh continues with a series of twists and turns that are way to complicated for me to ever dream of doing before he is back at my side, looking like a puppy he was so excited.

He leaves marks in the ice in his wake, shooting out from his skates as they dig themselves into the ice, yet never sticking. It was only grace. Its one of the most adorable things I have ever seen.

“So Jishwa, are you gonna tell me the story of how you got into skating?” I question. By now we are slowly skating around the rink at a conversational pace once josh had finished his show.

“Jishwa huh?” He asks, pondering the nickname.

“Mmhm” I nod, proud of my naming skills. He looks as if he wants to say something about the name, but his love for skating takes over.

“Well skating has always been one of my passions ever since I was really little. I had always dreamed of being a pro skater, but I just never got around to it you know? I guess I wasn't as dedicated as the others were. They were there to win and I was just there because I loved to skate.” He explains. “I guess that love just never left me as I come down here so often to skate these people and I are on a first name basis. That being said, I also am able to ask huge favors of them.” He finishes, voice dipping nervously at the last part.

“Josh, what do you…” I start but am cut off by a door opening and a bunch of young girls flooding onto the ice. They are each holding a cardboard cut out letter, all skating around us. I have never seen anything more graceful than the routine they are putting on in front of my eyes. Twists and turns and jumps surround us as they make it look almost effortless as Josh had a minute ago. It's truly mesmerizing as they kick up ice and click against the ice like it was nothing. They look weightless and graceful as they dance as if it were the only thing they knew how to do.

Suddenly, they are filling into a line, holding the letters in front of them. By the time they all line up, the message reads “Tyler will you be my boyfriend?” Confused and stunned, I feel Josh take my hand not a moment later, turning me so we are face to face gazing into each other's eyes.

“Tyler Joseph, the minute I saw you in the snow, I knew that you were going to change my life for the better. I have only known you for a little while, but I know with all my heart that I have completely fallen for you and there is no going back for me. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your boyfriend? I want to show you that you are worth more to me than you could ever dream of being and I want to be the one that will always be there for you no matter what. You don't have to say yes and we can forget that this ever happened, but I need you in my life Tyler. So please, think about my offer sincerely as I can show you the life that someone like you deserves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think??


	17. ;)

Josh pov:

Here I stand, with my heart on my sleeve feeling the most vulnerable I have ever felt in my life. Yet for some reason I'm not afraid. All I can see is Tyler, the boy who did this to me. The boy who made me feel all these crazy emotions that forced me to make a choice. That choice led me to this exact spot I'm in right now. Yet I wouldn't take it back for anything.

I will stand behind my word 100% if he says yes. I want to show Tyler what it feels like to be loved and cared for. That he's not some stupid animal off the street. He's not a savage. He's a beautiful misunderstood angel who is just trying to find his way in this cruel world.

The image of him, my boy, curled up on the street somewhere in the harsh winter not eating for days on end. The image of people walking past him and shaking their heads, not even giving him the time of day. And lastly the image of him heartbroken as his parents, the people who are suppose to love you no matter what, kicking him out and leaving him to fend for himself, just at 18 years. It's all too much.

This boy deserves the world and if he lets me I plan to give it to him tenfold. I realize now that we have been standing on the ice for what feels like years and Ty still hasn't given an answer. My heart begins to sink. Maybe I read him all wrong and he doesn't want me? Was this a mistake and is he going to shoot me down? How could I ever keep up with the other end of the bargain and just go back and pretend nothing happened? I'm broken out of my haze by a teary eyed Tyler.

With those huge brown eyes I have come to love, he looks at me dead in the eyes and whispers “yes.”

I didn't think I heard him right, did he just say yes? As if he read my mind, Ty skates over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me with a fire I didn't know existed in him.

He always seems to show emotion through his lips, and all I can feel this time is pure joy. The way he holds himself to me and kisses me like it's the only thing keeping him on this earth, I could tell he meant it. As if to seal the deal, he pulls away and tugs at my ear with his teeth.

“I fully accept and would be honored to call myself yours josh. I will be your boyfriend.”

I can feel the smile on his lips, hear it in the way he talks. All I can see is him. Him. Tyler. My Tyler. I pick the fragile boy up and start to skate, feeling the familiar brush of wind against my face as I speed up and spin. Tyler, on the other hand is clutching onto my chest for dear life threatening me with everything in him that if I were to drop him I wouldn't live to see the next day. As if I would ever drop my boy. I look down every so often at the beautiful sight in my arm. Tinged pink cheeks and giggling in an oversize camo jacket, Tyler looks like the definition of an angel.

You would never be able to look at this boy and recognize what he's been through, the extent to where he almost took his life. That's what I love most about him, he's a fighter.

After about an hour more of skating, giggling, and kissing ~~a lot of kissing~~ , Tyler starts to let on that his feet are becoming sore ~~And by letting on I mean bitching in the cutest way possible~~ that his previous feet were uncomfortable.

For a first time skater, I am thoroughly surprised that he even lasted that long. When I first started skating, my feet would be raw by the first hour or so. I help him unlace his skates and place them gently in my skating bag, before taking Tyler's hand in mine and walking out the doors.

A few of the guys who I grew up with throw a few cat calls, but are only met with my middle finger and a smile. Tyler, on the other hand, is blushing madly and looking down at his shoes.

I decide to be a jerk and stop us just in front of the door. Lifting his head, I run my lips over his soft pink ones and groan.

“That will never get old baby, never.” I smile as his blush grows.

Once we reach the car, the once shy, conserved angel of a boyfriend (That too will never get old) Latches onto my shoulders pulling me in for a bruising kiss against the cloth seats. It's not long before he hops out of his seat and straddles my lap, moaning at the new angle and the sensation of being over me. My hands firmly grasp his hips hard enough to most likely leave bruises as I run my tongue over his soft lips once again. He greedily opens his mouth and goes completely submissive under my hands and tongue, allowing me to have my way with him.

I lap at the inside of his mouth, pulling away every few minutes to bite at his lip hard enough to make him yelp or even once draw blood. Oops. Tyler didn't seem to mind as I got a particularly loud moan at that, I pull away from his mouth all together and start mouthing openly against his tender neck, nipping at the skin a bit to slightly bruise it.

When he seems to grow accustomed to my actions, I take it a step further, biting down and sucking at the spot beneath his ear and behind his jaw, leaving an angry purple bruise that was going to be prominent for a few days. Tyler lets out his most pornographic moan yet and I smile knowing I found one of the places on his body that makes him tick.

“J-josh” He moans out, knotting his fingers in my hair as I leave an identical bruise on the other side.

Ty gives a slight buck of his hips after a minute of attacking his neck with bruises, dragging our crotches together creating the most delicious friction. We are both undoubtedly hard as after a glance at the clock I found we had been making out and teasing each other for a half hour now.

I decide to use this to my advantage as I suck one more mark onto his neck and roll my hips up slowly, grinding him against myself while basking in the feeling of Tyler sliding over me creating the perfect friction that I could create all day long.

“You like that baby? You like when I grind against you? Make you moan my name?” I taunt.

Obscene noises continue to spill from Ty’s mouth as I grab his hips and force them down on mine with vigor, rolling mine in rhythm to meet his.

“How about we get these pesky layers off shall we?” I question.

Way past words beyond my name and “More”, Ty nods his head above me with vigor, hands flying down to his jeans. I grab his hands instantly, tugging them away and holding them behind his back.

“Nono, none of that baby boy.” I taunt, shaking my head.

Instead of arguing Ty lets out long impatient whine, continuing to grind against me. I pick him up under his thighs and carry him out of the truck and into the back seat.

When I was at the dealership I was given the choice between a large bed for my truck with little space in the back, or a small bed and excessive room. Lord am I happy I went with excessive room as I had no real reason at the time for a large bed.

I lay my boy down under me and pull at the button of his jeans, as if I couldn't get them down fast enough. When I do, I see he is wearing a pair of my boxers, a little loose on him but it only accents the tent in his pants his skinny jeans cleverly hid all this time.

Damn, my baby looks so so good like this all hot and bothered. I can see the tiniest wet patch beginning to form on the cotton red boxers he has borrowed from me. I place my hand over his crotch and slowly start to palm over him, making his breath stutter and his back arch. The wet patch quickly grew.

“Oh baby you are leaking.” I teasingly point out. “Let me fix that for you.”

I pull down his (My) boxers and spit in my hand before my slick hand envelopes his member. Tyler chokes on his spit and only gets louder as I begin to move my hand.

"You are so beautiful baby boy. So gorgeous. absolutely perfect in every way possible." I praise, causing Ty to keen under me.

I pull out all the tricks as I use my thumb to play with the head, swiping my thumb over the slit to smear precome to use as lube for my sliding hand, while the other reaches down further and starts to fondle his balls softly. I am extremely careful when doing this as I know how painful this can be, yet how pleasurable this is when done right. I take care to roll them between my fingers and gently pulls and squeezes are placed on the soft skin. This has Tyler gasping for air, his eyes rolling back as he thrusts erratically into my fist where I currently work him.

Through his daze he starts to mumble “J-josh I-I'm close!”

I smirk and pull my hand away for the sole reason of being a big fucking tease. I get a frustrated noise that sounds like Ty could kill a man, but before he can protest I lean down and place a kiss on the head of his angry red dick before kitten licking the slit a few times, paying special attention to smearing the precome that is now draining out of him.

Looking him in the eyes, I lean down and lick a long stripe up the side of his dick, and this tips him over the edge. Tyler's face scrunches up as he lets out a soundless cry, jaw going slack as he releases onto his chest and some of my seat.

I continue to stroke him through his orgasm as he weakly bucks his hips until he is shying away from me from over-sensitivity. I sit back and admire the beautiful sight in front of me. Tyler, flushed and panting covered in his own come with sex hair. I will definitely always remember that sight for the rest of my life.

When he recovers, his head shoots up off the cushion he was resting on.

“Josh! You didn't finish!” He realizes, starting to undo my pants. As tempting as that sounded, I stopped him.

“No no Tyler, I wanted to make this all about you. Make you feel good. I told you the first thing I wanted to do was show you how you were meant to be treated. Don't worry about it baby boy.” I smile sweetly, ignoring my “Problem” for the time being.

This relationship was off to a great start. We both hop out of the back, Tyler mumbling apologies about my seat and me laughing it off, before we jump in and start to drive away from the place where this all started.


	18. night drives

Tyler's pov.

Did that really just happen or am I in a dream? So much has happened today and my brain is struggling to play catch up. It's ok I don't need it to. All I want to do is feel anyway.

Here I lay post orgasm in the front seat of Josh's old pickup truck, snuggled in a sweatshirt that was in the backseat. Convenient. It's warm and it smells like fresh earth and wood chips. It smells like josh.

I push my face further into the cotton and deeply Inhale, drunk off the scent. Despite it being about -5 degrees out, I'm so warm. Josh can't seem to keep his hands off of me, gently running his hand through my thick hair, sending it in all directions under his soft hands, or a hand dancing along my thigh or arm. It's more than welcomed. I try not to giggle as josh noticeably swerved around a pothole, obviously not wanting to disturb the scene that lay in front of him.

I cuddle further into the sweatshirt at the thought as a smile plays on my lips. I open my eyes to see josh, looking conflicted at the road, sneaking tiny glances at me when he can before looking straight back at the road so he didn't kill us both.

“Hey baby boy” he coos when he realizes I'm awake.

A hand comes up to stroke along my cheek. I nuzzle into the touch, a content noise leaving my lips.

“You are so perfect you know that Tyler? Absolutely perfect.” Josh comments, more to himself. Unable to form coherent sentences at this point as my eyelids droop, I let out a grunt of disbelief and softly shake my head no.

“Say what you want baby but that won't change a thing about the way I see you. Perfect in every way.” Josh concludes.

The soft hum of the radio and josh tapping along to the beat slowly puts me to sleep right there in the front seat of the car. In this moment I couldn't be happier, in the middle of nowhere driving through the open roads with my boyfriend next to me. Wow. My boyfriend. I found my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sitting on my roof writing this eating cheerios and wearing popcorn socks im living life people. Also its 1am and the world is asleep.


	19. Sleepy Ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MY PEOPLE! sorry that took so long I couldn't find my Chromebook to write so that was fun BUT IM BACK

Josh pov.

After a few minutes, Tyler dozes off next to me. This boy is always adorable, but he is even cuter when he sleeps. When Ty is awake I can see the stress, hear the worry in his head. Most of the time when he is sleeping, he looks blissed out and at peace with the world. Like he has no worries. That's the life my boy deserves to live.

I stare back out the window, listening to the shallow little puffs of breath that leave Tyler's mouth every once and awhile. I listen to this until we reach my our house. I turn the key in the ignition, and the rumbling engine slows to a purr, then to silence. Its an old truck, but I would give it up for nothing. Other than Tyler of course.

Speaking of, I look over to shake Ty but my heart hurts when I see the image in front of me. There lays my angel, knees curled into his chest and his head cuddled into his arms. My sweatshirt looks abnormally large on him, swallowing the frail boys figure whole. His abnormally inhumanly long eyelashes dust along his cheeks, and his plump kissable lips are parted just a bit, showing off the dark pink color that matches the flush on his cheeks from the cold. His hair which is usually styled is a fluffy adorable mess that looks softer than every kitten in the world combined. Tyler himself is a kitten. I smirk at that thought and store it in the back of my mind for a rainy day before getting out of the drivers side to tiptoe around to my boys door.

I slowly open it, flinching when the door makes a loud creek. Tyler stirs a bit, but otherwise seems to be oblivious to my plan. I carefully snake my arms under him, one under the crook of his knees and the other around his shoulders, cradling him against my chest to steady him and keep him warm.

Tyler seems to subconsciously sense that i'm here because I feel a hand come up and grip my shirt, fisting it.

I make an “Awww” sound and immediately regret it as Ty stirs before opening one eye.

One eye becomes two and a look of panic as he realizes he is off the ground. I lean down, push the fluffy mess of hair back with my nose, and kiss his forehead before mumbling against the tan skin

“Baby boy go back to sleep I got you. Ill put you back in bed but i'm gonna pamper you.” He giggles.

“What's so funny Ty?” I smile.

“Your lips tickle.” Tyler giggles out as he tries to kiss me. I pull away.

“Let's wait until we get inside shall we baby boy?” I question knowing that Tyler was up to no good.

I feel a pair of lips travel along my jawline as I start to fumble with my keys. Why are my hands suddenly so shaky? It probably had to do with the fact that Tyler was now trying to grind himself against me nonchalantly, desperate whimpers leave him mouth under his breath. I can't get the door open fast enough when the key finally turns and the door unlocks. The first thing I do is drop Tyler onto the floor, rightening him when he almost falls over.

“Meet me in my bedroom i'll be up there in a minute baby boy.”

I command, yet with a voice that would tell Tyler that he has an out if he wants to take it. He instead nods his head eagerly and dashes to my room with fire in his eyes and a bounce in his step. Adorable.


	20. TEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEEE WHAT UP??? I found a bunch of cactus stickers and stuck them all over my chrome book and I LOVE THEM THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!!?????

Tylers pov:

I have never moved faster in my life. Bounding up the carpeted stairs, I almost lose my footing but save myself before I completely eat it on the next step. I hear the signature low chuckle that I love so much mocking me. I couldn't bring myself to be mad as I loved the sound too much to the point where I would trip over these damn stairs a million times just to hear it again and again.

I finish my trek up the stairs and slide to a stop in front of the large oak door of Josh’s room. I gently tug the handle down and push, hearing a loud creak that sends a shiver down my spine. I wasn't told what to do when I reached the bedroom, so I opt to sit on the bed and wait patiently. I shuffle eagerly over to the large bed I am becoming so familiar with and sink down onto it, memory foam forming around me to make the perfect position. I run my fingers absentmindedly over the soft, fuzzy grey comforter that I had fallen in love with since day one.

After a few minutes, I begin to grow a bit stir crazy, swinging my legs out over the edge of the bed and shifting around trying to find a comfortable position while my “Problem” in my pants was becoming more and more noticeable the longer I sat. To fuel the fire, everything smelled distinctly like josh.

The pillows smelled like his shampoo and aftershave, the blankets like his musky body. Even the air around me seemed to scream Josh, and I couldn't get enough of it as it filled my lungs.

Finally, I hear the distinct creak of the stairs that lead up to the very room where I sit patiently. So many thoughts are running through my mind. No, i'm not a virgin and I know my way around a dick pretty well, but just how big was josh? I could tell from the times I saw the tent in his pants when I turned him on (That thought may or may not have turned me on further) that he was probably above average.

The thought struck me that he has seen me naked numerous times, but I still have yet to see him naked in the flesh. I tend to lean towards rougher sex in my life because I love to be dominated, especially by someone like Josh. I love having someone else take control for once, where I don't have any say and am told what needs to happen, where I don't have to make any hard decisions. Would Josh think that was weird? No. Josh would accept me for who I was because he would never be one to judge on something I can't help.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the doorknob turning slowly, and in walks god himself in his curly haired, muscular glory. He glances at me on the bed, smirks, then walks into the joint bathroom closing the door behind him.

I'm shook. What just happened here?

Confused, I crawl off the bed and tiptoe to the bathroom door, giving it a good knock. The sound echos through the small bedroom like a bell, and Josh was sure to hear it. I hear a muffled sound that I assumed was

“Come in” and place my hand on the brass knob that separates me from josh, giving it a good push.

The door creaks open and I peek my head inside. Josh is standing at the sink on the east wall of the bathroom brushing his teeth with one hand and running a hand through his curls with another. He seems to be ignoring me, with no intentions of letting up. I let out a huff and invite myself in.

I wince at the cold tiles on the pads of my feet while making my way over to where my boyfriend stands seemingly clueless that I even exist. Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and nuzzle my nose into his neck, breathing hotly.

“Josh?” I breathe. “Hmm?” comes a response muffled by a toothbrush.

He spits the paste that was keeping him from talking to me in the sink and washes it away.

“Are you ignoring me for any particular reason?” I question, still holding his waist, but to make my intentions known I mouth at his neck and tug on his ear with my teeth.

“Mmmmm baby boy you are naughty tonight arent you?” Josh mumbles, eyes closed as I continue my ministrations.

I prove his point with a deep roll of my hips against Josh, eyes fluttering at the friction it created. Suddenly, without warning, Josh whips around and grabs me by my hips, stilling me.

“There will be none of that right now Ty, we are meeting Debby tomorrow and we need to be well rested.” Josh breathes in my ear, making me shiver slightly.

“But, but J..”

“You heard me baby. Only cuddles and if you are good we can have a much needed make out session while we watch a movie?” Josh suggests.

It would be a lie to say I was disappointed, but I was really hoping for a little more. I can't complain though. I get to spend the night snuggling with my boyfriend and can kiss him as much as my heart desires.

I won't lie though, i'm a bit salty that Josh lead me on to think I was going to get more tonight for his own personal entertainment which he seemed to enjoy immensely. That will not go unnoticed as I store this memory in the back of my head with the other times Josh teased me that called for revenge. The only problem was, I had no idea what makes josh tick.

How am I supposed to get revenge on this man when everything I do is perfect in his eyes?


	21. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAA CHAPTER 21!!!!!!!!! this made me happy sorry mates

Josh pov.

I should feel bad that I teased Tyler so much, I really should. But I don't. As sadistic as it sounds, watching my boy all hot and bothered with no relief is such a turn on for me it's not even funny anymore. Especially when he obeys and stops trying to convince me to get him off and does what I ask. He's such an obedient boy and that's what I love about him. That and so many other things.

I smile at my own thoughts before bending down to pick a pouting Ty up off the mountain of covers and into my arms.

“What is it with you and needing to carry me everywhere?” He asks, not even bothering to fight it anymore as he has come to accept I am stronger and he couldn't escape if he wanted to.

I chuckle at the question, pecking my lips on his forehead.

“You just look adorable in my arms, I can't help it.” I reply in all seriousness.

I watch as a deep blush creeps over Tyler's cheeks and he buries his face in my chest, ruffling my shirt a bit in the process. He deeply inhaled and hums contently.

“Whats up baby?” I question.

Ty freezes what he was doing and stutters.

“I-I just really like how you smell. It clams me down and it's like a drug to me.” He shamefully admits, looking as if he wanted to jump off a cliff at the moment.

“S-sorry, is that weird? Oh god that's so weird i'm sorry I just” I cut him off by sneaking a hand down to his still half hard cock from my teasing earlier, palming once roughly. Tyler's stuttering is interrupted by a chocked out moan, head thrown back.

“Baby boy you don't have to be ashamed of anything around me ok? I will never judge you if you like something, especially if it's something as simple as the way I smell to you. I find it adorable that you noticed my scent and associated it with comfort actually. There will be no more shaming yourself for being you got it?”

I smile as he nods his head and sticks his face back into my chest, closing his eyes.

We reach the living room and i carefully maneuvered us onto the couch facing the wide screen TV I had installed. It's been so long since I have had a movie night with someone, and I am so happy its with Tyler. For occasions like this, I had placed a few of my fluffiest blankets on the side of the couch that I reach over and grab, draping them over me and my boy as we attempt to get comfortable.

Tyler ends up half sitting on my lap with his head in my lap as I sit up allowing him to lay on me. I grab the remote and press “power” on the remote, flipping to the infamous red Netflix screen.

“What are we watchin’ Jishwa?” Ty giggles from my lap, obviously amused with his name for me.

“Have you ever seen x-files?” I question hopefully.

“Nope what's that?” He asks, popping the "P" sound in the most adorable way possible.

“Oh baby boy you are in for a treat. It's not just a show, but a religion, a lifestyle, a prayer, a vision of the future a…

“OK I GET IT” Tyler pokes my cheek from where he lays.

I laugh and press play on season 1 episode 1. I could probably recite every word by heart at this point, but I watch as Tyler's virgin eyes lay on the screen, taking in every last detail as if there was going to be a test on it next week. I begin to watch him more than the movie if im being honest with myself, absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair.

When I realized what I was doing, I pulled my hand away not wanting to annoy him, but am only met with a dissatisfied grunt and his head reaching up to meet my hand with puppy eyes on full display. As if I could ever deny him.

I card my fingers slowly, tugging on little pieces as Ty lets out little whimpers under my hands. I continue this for a while, and watch as Ty’s eyes fight to stay open as it got later before finally closing for good for the night. I watch the angel sleep for a few minutes, attention rapt by how adorable he looks on my lap passed out and relaxed. I look at the time and see it's midnight and decide it was time to go to bed.

I was a bit nervous for the day ahead as Debby was coming over to meet Ty. I know she will like him because he is such an angel, but in the back of my mind I worry what if they don't hit it off like I am so sure they will?

Ever since I was little, Deb has always been there for me. It was she who scared off all the bullies who use to make fun of me for being gay, she who was always there with a gallon of ice cream, spoons, and a movie for us to watch when I was going through a rough breakup. Mostly, she has been my best friend for as long as I could remember, as our families are old friends who had us grow up together.

Debby would never let anyone or anything hurt me, and she is such a big part of me I don't want to even fathom what it would be like if she disapproves Tyler. I know I just met him but he is quickly becoming my world and I just know that something is different about him. If she didn't like Ty, would I be able to tell her that I didn't care that she disapproved?

I knew one thing for sure though, whatever happens, I will never let Ty go because of a stupid reason such as that. He is worth so much to me and I would never forgive myself if I hurt him.

Speaking of the angel, I glance down at his sleeping face and decide not to wake him. I pick him up and carry him towards my room. I wouldn't want him to have a bad dream and disturb the slumber he was currently in. I settle him under the covers, carefully pulling his shirt over his head and replacing it with one of mine and removing his pants all together.

I have noticed this is how he likes to sleep over the past few nights and sleeping in regular clothes is just a terrible experience altogether. I could swoon all night over my boy wearing just boxers and my shirt, but I decide sleep is important tonight and reach for the light before crawling under the fluffed covers myself. I reach around my boy and spoon him from behind, possessive arms wrapped around his waist. I'm never letting go.


	22. Debby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKLE UP BOIS THIS IS A LONG ONE! I have been waiting for a while to get to this point in the story. The real story has just begun.

Tyler pov.

I wake to find myself in Josh's bed with his arms wrapped around me and his head resting against my spine. His hold on me is secure and tight, almost as if he fears that I will slip away in my sleep and he is there to hold me back, to ground me. I smile at the thought of my boyfriend's antics being about protecting me, even in his sleep.

It's not long before Josh starts to stir himself, sleepily pressing kisses against the back of my neck and all over my face. His stubble tickles my cheeks and throat as he plasters kisses on every inch of skin he can find. I giggle and attempt to push him off, but find it futile as he pins me down and starts to kiss further down my neck and along my shoulders and chest. When he is satisfied and I am out of breath from laughing on the verge of passing out, he pulls back. I sigh in relief and sadness that it's over.

“Good morning my sunshine boy” He smiles. I lean up and peck his cheek.

“Mornin to you too love.” I smile back.

“What's the plan for today?” Josh nips at my bare collarbone that I don't remember leaving bare.

“J did you undress me without consent?” I gasp in mock horror, doing my best to look offended. Josh gets a wolfish grin on his face as I turn away from him, refusing to look into those deep brown irresistible eyes of his.

“Oh baby boy don't be mad I was just trying to make you feel comfortable.” He fake pleads.

“And why am I in your bed? Maybe I wanted to sleep alone? I didn't give you the ok for taking me to bed with you. This isn't right.” I continue teasing. “Never talk to me again. I don't even want to look at you” I finish, sitting up and crossing my arms like the brat I was acting to be.

Suddenly josh is grabbing me by my shoulders and forcefully shoving me back onto the bed, lips attacking any inch of skin they could find until finally our lips meet. It's a rough kiss that screams dominance as Josh cards a hand through my hair with the intention of being rough. It would be a lie to say that I didn't love it when josh gets this way, but it's only every once and awhile that he does. I wonder what triggers it. Just as the kiss was getting deeper, josh pulls back.

“Joooosh” I groan in frustration.

“Oh so now my boy wants to talk to me, does he?” Just teases, getting up from the bed leaving me breathing heavily in the mess of covers.

“It's time to get up anyway, Debby will be here in an hour to meet you.” Josh informs me.

I instantly go cold and my breathing stops. I guess josh notices because he carefully crawls back onto the bed where I sit and wraps his safe arms around my waist and places his head into the crook of my neck while murmuring

“oh my sweet boy it's going to be ok I swear. You are so special to me and she will see that. There is nothing to worry about she's gonna love you.”

“B-but what if she doesn't? W-w-what if s-she hates m-me?” I shake out. I can feel my anxiety bubbling under my skin as I think about meeting someone this important to josh.

“Baby I swear if she doesn't like you I promise you it won't change anything between us ok? You mean too much to me to let go because of someone else's opinions and just know through all of this I will be there for you. I talked to her the other day and told her a bit about you and she knows your story so you won't have to tell her that yourself. Everything will be ok baby boy. I got you.” He rocks us back and forth while whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I start to feel my muscles relax.

“That's it Ty. I got you” josh whispers.

I kiss his cheek and whisper “thank you J” before standing, ready to start the day. I'm not gonna slip away today. I want to meet this woman because Josh wants me to so therefore she must be a good person.

I pad across the hallway into my room and I hop into the shower. The hot water running down my back feels amazing after the slight anxiety I had been feeling, washing away any worries at the moment. When I step out i fluff up my hair the best I can manage and get dressed. I decide on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans and an Adidas ™ jacket. I knew that I had to get it when in the store by the way josh reacted to it, gushing about how perfectly it fit my frame. It made me feel so special.

I slip through my door and wonder to the kitchen, drawn in by the smell of food being made.

“Hey baby” Josh greets as I stumble into the kitchen. He notices the jacket and gets a big smile on his face.

“There is no way she can not like you with that outfit. You look great as always.” He sighs out happily, not even bothering to try to cover up the way his eyes take up and down my figure. I blush and look away.

“Whatcha makin?” I ponder, trying to get his eyes off of me and back on whatever he was making because honestly I care about food more than anything at this moment and it would be a damn shame if he were to burn whatever smells so heavenly because he wasn't paying attention. Priorities.

“Well, Deb is coming over for some brunch so I made pancakes, chocolate chip your favorite, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and am working on hash browns at the moment.” My master chef replies. My mouth waters.

“Ill help you set the table. When is she suppose to be here?” I question nervously while grabbing one of the dishes.

“Any time now, and don't sound so worried Ty. Remember the talk we had earlier? There is absolutely nothing to be anxious about. It's just a friend coming over to meet you for the first time. Nothing too special.”

I could tell that he was just downplaying it for my sake, as this was more than just a friend coming over for a meet and greet, yet i greatly appreciate the effort and thought in his plan and go with it, nodding my head with a smile on my face. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door, and I almost drop the plate I was holding. I look over to see Josh, stiffened up, turning off the stove he was cooking on and walking to the other room where the door was.

“Stay there for a minute.” He tells me.

I nod my head and busy myself as I continue to set the table for our guest, pretending that I am not about to meet Josh’s best friend for the first time. I continue setting the table for about 2 more minutes as Josh greets Debby into the house, but those two minutes feel like the longest few minutes of my entire existence. Then I hear it.

“Oh Ty, Debby is here” Josh summons. I take a deep breath and walk towards the room where Josh and this Debby sit. I shuffle into the room and find Josh waiting for me with open arms, which I gratefully accept. It's comforting for me to know that he is here for me.

I slowly look up at the other person in the room, and the first thing I notice is a head of fiery red hair, and a genuine smile that looks like she could light up an entire room without even batting an eyelash. She also looks like the type to be extremely energetic, ADHD even.

“Debby, this is Tyler, my boyfriend.” Josh introduces. Debbie's smile grows wider if that was even possible.

“Oh Josh, when you were gushing about how adorable he was, I thought you just had a case of love on the brain, but you weren't kidding!” Debby complements.

“S’nice to meet you Debbie” I manage to get out.

“Oh Tyler, can I call you Ty? Or is that just a Josh thing? Don't be so nervous around me, I don't bite! Plus, I have been dying to share my embarrassing Josh stories with someone and I think I may have just found my gossip buddy.” Debby smirks.

My ears instantly perk up and I no longer need Josh to lean on at the moment.

“Really? Jishwa? Embarrassing moments? And here I was thinking you were this perfect angel with no flaws.” I tease, poking at my mans side.

“Debby…” Josh warns, but there is no fire behind his tone, only surrender as he seems to have given up before he even tried fighting. Debby must be someone who is impossible to fight with. Noted.

“Oh Tyler, our boy here is anything but. Did you know he once had a nose piercing and…”

“OK OK THAT'S ENOUGH” Josh cuts in, clamping a hand over Debbie's mouth before she could get any further.

Debby only smirks and licks Josh’s hand before mumbling “Soon Dun. Soon.” under her breath.

This causes Josh to let out a relaxed, breathy laugh that I have never heard before. I have instantly taken a liking to this girl.

“So I made a mix between your favorite breakfast and Ty’s if you don't mind, and Ty here has been sticking his cute little fingers in the dishes when he was suppose to be setting the table so I suggest we eat now before my poor boy starves to death. We wouldn't want that because who would I stare at all day long and fuck with my eyes?” Josh smirks seductively.

I choke on my spit. Did josh really just say that out loud? I look over to Debby to see her laughing genuinely and punching josh’s arm before we all head into the dining room. The meal was sex itself as I ate about 4 pancakes and more proportions than humanly possible of bacon and eggs.

Josh about halfway through my meal and finished his and had insisted on spoon feeding me in front of Debby, but I didn't really care I was just hungry. Although the raging blush on my cheeks said otherwise. If that wasn't hard enough to control myself, He had also been teasing me throughout the meal with small touches against my thighs and groin and sexual innuendos that both Debby and I caught onto, resulting in me shuddering and Debby dying of laughter.

Honestly after getting to know Debby a bit I can genuinely say I like her. She obviously cares about josh, she has a great sense of humor, she loves to mess around and is completely laid back, she is a great story teller, and most of all, for some reason when I'm around her I'm relaxed. Usually around strangers I'm tense but I guess because she means so much to josh I just loosen up around her.

After the meal Josh excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving me and Debby alone.

“Tyler, I just want to thank you.” Debby says in all seriousness.

Confused I respond. “What? Why? I didn't do anything?” Debby just chuckled and continues.

“Before you, josh had been going through a rough stage. He thought he was never going to find the right guy and thought his life was a lost cause. He didn't smile as much anymore, turned his whole life towards his work which was honestly a mistake because that's so boring and he's such a great person. He was losing himself, didn't even joke around much anymore. But then you came along. I watch you guys today and it was like josh was renewed. He laughed genuine laughs, he looks like he has been getting sleep, he looks happy. Most of all I can tell how much you mean to him.” Debby praises, looking in deep thought.

The thought of Josh coming out of a slump for me makes me smile uncontrollably. I had been worrying a lot over the fact that Josh saved me and I have done nothing for him, but this may have just made me feel a little better about getting even with my boy.

“I didn't know josh much before as you know he saved my life, but all I do know is I care about him. A lot. It scares me sometimes but I know that it will all be ok in the end because I have Josh. And that's all I will ever need right?” I finish.

Debby looks like she is going to cry. Did I say something wrong?

 “Tyler, if you weren't perfect before, you are perfect now. Thank you for saying that.” Debby smiles. I smile back.

“Although there is one thing I need to ask you. As you have seen, Josh LOVES to tease me and mess with me, but won't go further because he doesn't want to hurt me or push me too fast. But he refuses to accept I am ready and want it. It's fun and all, but I have no way to get him back because I don't know his body as well as he knows mine and it's frustrating being in a constant losing battle because he knows he will always win and I will be left high and dry from all the teasing. I want to surprise him and get HIM all bothered and get what I want for once, how do I do that.” I ask, too focused on my goal to be ashamed of what I was asking this woman that I just met.

She knows him best and if I really want this I will have to take extreme measures. Suddenly Debby's smile turns dark.

“I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Joseph. If you really want to “win” for once you just need this one simple fact and you will be set for life. Your boyfriend, Joshua dun, has an extreme daddy kink. Like, complete instant turn on for him. Let this slip past once and I guarantee you will have the results you want. He usually doesn't tell people because he doesn't want to pressure people into it, but when they do go along with it, he's a goner.” Debby informs me.

Suddenly, from those simple words, everything clicks into place.

The nicknames “baby boy and Ty”, the need to do everything for me, how he loves to carry me around and cuddle me. All these are signs that point towards josh being into a daddy kink. I can't believe I was this blind and couldn't figure this out myself. It was so painfully obvious.

Debby interrupts my thoughts “just please don't tell him I told you this” she smirks. I make a zipping motion across my lips and she laughs, giving me a hug.

About a minute later, josh returns to me and Debby in a casual conversation. He looked skeptical as we both had huge grins on our faces and were talking as if we had known each other for years.

“What did you tell him” josh accuses Debby, eyes squinted playfully.

“Oh nothing Joshua just some girl talk” she fires back instantly. Josh doesn't seem to like the sound of that, but keeps his mouth shut for his best interest. Debby and I giggle once more, and a strange look crosses over josh’s features. It was… soft almost.

The rest of the day went extremely well as Debby and I only grew closer over our shared knowledge and our love for josh, and the man himself looked like he was having the time of his life.


	23. Exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY MY PEOPLE I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY!!!! School hit me like a truck this last week then I had a college visit and its all MESSY BUT HEY IM BACK TO WRITING SOOOOOOOOOO YEET! Also I may or may not have invested myself in a 40 chapter long fanfic I was reading and completely neglected my fanfic in the little free time I had BUT ITS FINE BECAUSE I FINISHED IT AND CAN WRITE NOW!) Lets get this going again my party people!!!

Josh pov.

The minute Debby lays eyes on my boy and flashes a bright Debby smile, all my fears and anxiety of today melt away instantly. Debby and I have known each other long enough to know when the other is faking to be nice to the point where we just don't lie anymore because it's pointless. When I saw the connection between those two I couldn't have been happier. Especially when I came back from the bathroom and found them huddled together like old friends whispering about god knows what.

Watching my boy with my best friend made me want to cry tears of joy. Except for the fact I have no clue what Debby filled Ty's head with while I was gone. I need to figure that out from my dearest boyfriend later.

Debby ended up staying for the rest of the day, and decided it was time to leave before it got too dark to see because she hates driving in the dark. It was already dusk as she was giving her farewell hugs when she suddenly leaned in my ear and whispered;

“Joshua I swear if you ever hurt him I will hurt you worse. That boy is an angel.” Debby concludes.

I pull back and laugh wholeheartedly, nodding my head quickly as she gives me a fierce look before going in for a hug from Tyler. The minute the door was closed and footsteps could no longer be heard, Tyler bounds over to me and jumps into my arms for a crushing hug.

“I loved meeting her Josh, she was so nice and friendly and I now see why she means so much to you. She is just an amazing person all around. I was so afraid that she would judge me but she was so accepting and friendly and warm.” Ty smiles. This little speech of his brings tears to my eyes as I hug him tighter.

“I'm so glad baby boy. I was hoping for that.”

I feel Ty stiffen when I said that.

“Whats up baby?” I question, concerned. Ty just turns a bright shade of red and shakes his head no. Weird.

“Refusing to talk again are we?” I tease with obvious fire in my eyes. If Ty isn't gonna talk i'm gonna tease him until there is no tomorrow and he is going to regret life in a good way. My question is answered with silence. What a shame. I flip my boy around so he is in my arms and carry him to the couch, where I lay him down and lay with him.

“J, what are we doing?” he asks, obviously surprised.

“What, I can't have a little cuddle time with my boyfriend on the couch?” I ask innocently. Tyler just squints his eyes knowingly and lays his head back into my chest, closing his eyes. I take this moment of vulnerability to my advantage. I lean down next to his ear and begin my plan.

“Oh baby boy, your ass looks so good in those jeans, I can almost feel you through the fabric.” I breathe hotly into his ear. “Would you like that baby? Would you like to be pliant under my touch, no clothes and letting me do whatever I want?” I continue in a breathy voice. I know it's working judging by the groan that ripples through Tyler.

“J-josh stop teasing i'm trying to sleep.” Ty grits out.

“Oh but Ty, i'm just imagining how good my cock would look in your mouth, all red and swollen from you sucking on it. I could just see it now. Your hair would be a mess from me pulling on it like this,” I give his hair a nice tug and receive a moan as a response. It doesn't sound as wrecked as I would like yet. I take the next step and run my hands up and down his sides, along his chest, then up and down his thighs, dangerously close to his crotch, but not far enough to do anything but cause him to get hot and bothered. Tyler tries to buck his hips up to meet my hand but after a minute of trying he knows it's futile. Suddenly I have an idea.

“Do you want to get off baby? Is that what you are asking for?” Tyler nodded, looking a bit out of it. I notice this and try to take advantage of it. “Do you care how I get you off?” And as suspected, I receive a no and hips bucking.

An evil smile spreads across my features like wildfire. I start to palm Ty lightly through his pants and he lets out a high pitched whine followed by “J-Joshua d-don't stop please. I-I please.” I pull my hand away, which causes Tyler to whip his head around and look at me pleadingly. Hold on baby i'm just removing some layers” I laugh out. He looks relieved and grabs at his pants, attempting to get the button undone.

“Hey, no baby boy, no touching.” I swat his hands away sternly and hold them at his side. He looks like he could cry, but shows no signs of wanting me to stop. I slowly strip his shirt off his body, intentionally leaving his pants on to leave him desperate. It seems to work as Ty continuously begs me

“p-please josh I need more” I ignore his pleas and lick a stripe from his collarbone, down to his waistband where my tongue dips dangerously low, and back to his collar bone which I mark up a bit by nipping at them. The beautiful purple color that forms under my teeth makes me only want more and I begin to get a little rougher with my mouth on his chest and nipples.

Tyler seems to be lost in the pleasure as little noises leave his mouth at every sensation, not able to do much more than take it. Finally I reach my hands down to his waistband where I gently tug, watching hungrily as the fabric reveals more and more skin until they are completely off, leaving him in just his boxers. My boy is so beautiful. I run my hands along his hips and thighs from where he lays under me, watching how responsive he is to every little movement I make.

“Josh please. Please let me come.” Tyler babbles, sounding broken.

“Ok baby boy but you have to show me how much you want it. You want to come don't you?” I drag on, knowing it's making him flustered. He nods furiously and I sit up, bringing him to a standing position. Sitting with my back against the couch, I pat my lap.

“I want you to get yourself off. No hands, just use me ok baby?” I instruct.

“C-can I take your pants off too?” He manages, looking like a hopeful puppy. I chuckle.

“Of course baby if you think that will help. How about you help me take them off?” I smirk.

Tyler drops to his Knees instantly, and begins to work on the button on my pants while I take my shirt off. This leaves us both in our boxers, painfully hard. Ty eagerly climbs onto my lap once the offending clothing was removed, lips smashing against mine eagerly and hands roaming through my hair. I'm starting to lose control over myself as I start to grind upwards, connecting our hips together with force to create the delicious friction he and I both crave.

I'm able to keep my noise level under control with a few grunts and growls, but Ty is beyond the point of caring as his head throws back as if it has a mind of its own and a moan is ripped from his throat. Sinking down to meet my pace, Ty and I get a rhythm going all while making out, tongues battling for dominance. I wasn't having any of that, so I grabbed his hips and pushed down hard enough to make him let out a squeak before moaning even louder, pleading me to do it again. When we get our rhythm back, I can feel myself nearing the edge, and if Tylers face was anything to go by he was there too.

I lean over and bite his ear before demanding “Come for me baby.” And he does.

His eyes flutter and he snaps his hips forward once more before he allows himself to let go above me. I can feel the weight of his soiled boxers still grinding against me and the look on Ty’s face with his back arched and mouth hung open in a silent scream, is enough to make me come hard in my boxers. I should be ashamed that I came in my pants like a teenager, but I really can't bring myself to care at the moment as that was one of the hottest things I had ever done. Tyler himself looks spent as he slumps above me, crashing face first into my chest. I gladly accept the tired boy into my arms as I kiss his temple.

“I should probably grab something to clean us up” I murmur into Ty’s hair.

Instead of speaking, Ty grabs my jaw and lazily kisses me until I pull away with a smile. He whines but I can tell the mess is starting to get to him so I trek to the bathroom and grab a few towels before leaning down and gently cleaning him up.

“I know, I know baby boy it's almost over I know you are sensitive right now but this is gonna help you in the long run.” I coo as he tries to shuffle away from the towel because of over-sensitivity. Once finished, I clean myself and pull back the covers, sliding in behind my baby boy. By now he is asleep and I am soon to follow, my world in place and my boy in my arms. Nothing could be more perfect than that.


	24. Early riser's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was-sup my party people!!??? You guys are honestly the best thank you so much for all the support! Reading these comments made me release this chapter early (I was planning on releasing it next week) but I couldn't help it after you guys made me laugh and smile so much so here is my thanks!!! more chapters soon to come and thank you all for being so kind!!

Tyler Pov.

I wake up slowly to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight streaming through the curtains and into my face. Glancing at the clock I read 5:40. Great. I have always been an early riser.

Per usual, there are a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my middle and I can't help but smile brightly at that. A few months ago, waking up like this would have scared me and I would be filled with regret, but with Josh? I couldn't have it any other way. every move he made, he always made sure I was ok and wasn't being pushed too fast and honestly? I was never happier than in that moment.

With a shy smile, I slowly turn in the vice arms that hold me and nestle my head into Josh’s chest, taking a deep inhale. I will never in a million years get sick of that glorious vanilla musky outdoorsy scent that is Josh. Not to mention it's freezing in this room so i'm almost forced to cuddle with my big strong boyfriend who just happens to be holding me while I sleep practically every night.

Come to think of it, I haven't used “my” room for the majority of the time I have been here! Sneaky Jishwa has always come up with an excuse or a promise to drag me into bed with him. I guess it's partially my fault as it doesn't take much persuasion from him to get me to bend to his every will. Wait did I just think that?

It's so weird how back on the streets I lived a completely different life with a completely different personality. My first and most important rule was never trust anyone and always watch your own back. If someone asked me to do something for them, a favor, I would demand a payment withing the hour and proof that they could pay. Never in a million years would I fall asleep with someone in the same room, let alone in their arms. I guess it just because second nature out there to not trust anyone after my one incident. It's a good thing I am a fast learner. The streets had taught me to sleep lightly and wake up at the sound of a footstep or a voice in an instant, and I somehow was able to train myself to stay awake no matter how sleep deprived I was if someone was nearby.

What scares me but I am quickly adapting to is how quickly I am able to fall into a deep sleep when I am with Josh. I know he isn't ever going to hurt me, but why did I Instantly trust him and not any other stranger? Why is it that my “sense” of sleep awareness doesn't work when I am with him?

Maybe I saw in a dire moment just how much he cared. Josh was different from all the other people who have offered to “Help” me when I was in trouble. He wasn't in it for anything, he wanted to help me out of the pureness of his heart. Maybe its instincts or something but I guess my body recognized that and ever since I have been able to be relaxed and willing to be pliant for him to have his way.

I shiver at the thought of Josh being able to take full control of me such as he did last night. Another thing I thought I would never do was completely submit to someone and enjoy it as much as I did.

No, i'm not a virgin because I am a gay teenage boy who was just a bit too curious and horny for his own good back when I lived in a house with my so called family and went to parties with my old classmates. I never really loved to top people because it just didn't feel right, yet I hated to submit to people and make them think I was weak. I had given myself the title of a power bottom in bad and I never thought that would change. I guess I can add that to the list of things Josh has changed for the better in my world.

It's almost scary how fast I developed the want to be dominated, bent and pushed and forced to do things as long as Josh was the one in control. Especially now that I know he has a daddy kink. I honestly couldn't believe my ears when Debby told me this fun fact about the man that has been cuddling me for the past few days. I guess all the signs were there that all scream “DADDY KINK” but I just never really put two and two together. Nevertheless, it's hot as frick.

I was beyond tempted to throw the name in last night when Josh was relentlessly teasing the shit out of me, but decided I would save it for a time when I was losing a battle against him. Call it a secret weapon I have stashed away for a rainy day.

I hear a mumble and my eyes shoot up to Josh’s face, afraid I had woken him up. Luckily he was still asleep, but I didn’t turn my head away and instead took the time to really look at my boyfriend.

I am completely in love with the structure of his face. His high cheekbones that somehow look masculine combined with his strong jaw line. I feel the urge to run my tongue along the sharp line. No Tyler stop you can’t have these thoughts so early in the morning. I scold myself. One thing that I really love about josh’s facial structure ~~what isn’t there to love~~ is his delicate lashes. Josh has got to be the most solid looking, strong person I have ever seen, like a pile of rocks sculpted to the perfection of a human body, yet he has the daintiest eyelashes that fan out across his pristine cheek bones. All these features accent his slightly parted lips.

I can't tell if he looks like a handsome model when he sleeps or just flat out beautiful. I guess it's half and half. A cool gust fawns over my body and causes me to shiver in the midst of my fawning over Josh. To my amazement, Josh tightens his harms around me in his sleep, letting out a grunt as his body seems to wrap around mine in an attempt to keep me warm. At first I had thought he was waking up but I look up and see those beautiful lips of his are still partially open and his breathing is still steady. My heart flutters in my chest. Even in his sleep, Josh is taking care of me. Before I knew what was happening I feel a tear slowly slide down my cheek. Am I crying?

I guess it makes sense. Never in a million years would I have believed someone if they told me a few months ago that I found someone as caring as Josh who is willing to give up everything for me and is always looking out for me. I try to stifle my cries, but when I feel unconscious Josh’s hand come up to rake through my hair calmly, I start to lose it, sobbing softly and quietly into Josh’s chest. By now I know that I probably woke josh up but I can't help it. My suspicions are confirmed when I feel Josh shift a little followed by a sleepy Josh's voice.

“Ty? Talk to me baby whats wrong?”

I shake my head and bury further into his chest. Instead of protesting like usual, Josh must sense that there isn't anything truly wrong and decides to just let it slide. I feel Josh shift us around until he was laying on his side with me tucked in under his arms, petting my hair and rubbing circles over my hands in an attempt to soothe me. My head is again tucked into his chest, but with this position I am able to fully bury myself. Between the small touches and the scent of Josh, I am able to drift back to sleep. What would I ever do without my Joshua


	25. I dont want to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye my party people HOW YOU DOIN? I have been prepping myself to get SPOOKY BECAUSE ITS OCTOBER AND IM LOVING EVERY SECOND OF IT!!!!

Josh pov.

For the first time since I met Tyler, I woke up wishing I wasn't alive. That feeling didn't last long (Obviously) as I opened my eyes to the beautiful sight that was my boyfriend curled into my chest and arms as if I was the only source of heat in a snowstorm. I guess in his situation I am the heat and his brain is the storm.

As much as I didn't want to wake my sleeping beauty whose bedhead was melting my heart the longer I looked at him, I had to go to work and there was just no possible way to get up without waking the boy. I close my eyes and prepare for the inevitable as I lift myself out of bed, shivering when my bare feet hit the cold floor.

I hear a small whimper as I look down to my boy just in time to watch him grab at the space my body once occupied seconds ago and fall back face first into the covers mumbling to himself. I can't help but laugh at the adorable scene I had just witnessed, but that's quickly replaced with guilt when Ty lets out another small whimper that sounds like a small child about to cry.

I crawl back onto the bed over the covers until I reach Ty, head still buried in the covers. Without any warning for my "poor boy" I lean over and lick a stripe along his earlobe before biting the lobe itself, causing a surprised yelp to erupt from the boy under me as he shoots out of the bed faster than what should be humanly possible. Another thing that shouldn't have been humanly possible was how truly adorable my Ty was. Here he stands in front of me with his doe eyes wide in shock, lips partially open, hair disheveled from sleeping (On my chest) and only wearing my NASA t shirt. I would be lying out my ass if I were to say that wasn't hot in the slightest.

Tyler's expression goes from shocked to pouting the minute he realizes what time it is.

“J tell me why you decided to get out of bed at 6 Am?” He mock pouts. I let out a sigh at the question.

“I have to go to work baby boy, it's Monday and I have to be there at 8. I decided to wake up on the earlier side so I would have time to make us some breakfast and talk over some stuff before I left, that way I wouldn't be leaving you in a rush.” I explain

“S-so you are leaving?” Tyler questions looking like a kicked puppy.

My heart that was already in pieces shatters even more. I stride across the room and envelope my boy in a tight hug. “I'm only going to be gone for half the day. I usually get home around 6 pm but I asked for a half day so I get home at 1 today ok baby boy? I promise you I have something special planned for tonight when I get home.” Ty just sighs and buries his face into the crook of my neck where it belongs before we break apart.

“I'm gonna take a quick shower then I will make us some breakfast, how does that sound?” I try to lighten the mood with food bribery.

Ty takes the bait and nods his head excitedly. I really don't like how excited he gets over food. Yes, it's the most adorable thing when my boys eyes widen and his crooked smile spreads across his features like wildfire at the mention of food, but it's sad. Normally people don't get excited over something unless they aren't use to having it and Ty’s overreaction to food tells me food was not a surplus on the streets for him, and if he did have food it obviously didn't taste very good. It breaks my heart every time I think about this poor frail boy being hungry, never full enough to satisfy the hunger and only being able to eat what he can stomach.

I am able to swallow down my sadness with the help of a hot shower before changing into my “Uniform” Which consisted of my navy button down shirt and a black tie with black slacks. I find my way down to the kitchen to begin making Ty guy and I breakfast.

Minutes later I finish up with some bacon and eggs and set out two plates. “Baby boy food is ready” I call to my room where I presume Tyler is laying back in my bed, probably dramatically mourning the sleep he has lost. I watch as he stumbles into the room at a brisk pace, obviously excited by my offering of food, but stops dead in his tracks.

I watched confused as Tyler's eyes rake up and down my body, taking in my appearance like he was seeing a god. I don't understand why he is reacting like this, he has seen my work clothes before… oh. The only other time I have worn these around Ty was when I found him in the snow unconscious. He hasn't seen me actually dress nice yet. I smirk at the upper hand he has just presented me before stalking over to him and picking him up before he could even register what was happening. “J-josh let me down”

Tyler squawks. Disregarding his request, I question “What were you staring at baby boy?” My boy turns beet red and tries to squirm out of my grip. Tightening my grip on him, I repeat myself. “I'm not gonna ask again baby, what were you staring at so hungry that wasn't food?” I can't help but tease him like this because the look on his face when he knows he can't win and submits is something I could get off to for days. Putting his head down, Ty mumbles out a small “You”.

“What was that Ty?” I deviously tease, bringing my lips to his neck and nipping lightly. “Y-you J-j-josh!” Tyler squeaks out.

I place a kiss over the spot I had been nipping at lightly before setting him down. “You look really good in your work clothes Josh. Like really good.” Tyler continues staring. I feel a sense of pride bubble up in my chest. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have this boy in my life. “Come on Ty, let's eat I know how hungry you always are.” He nods frantically and looks away to hide the blush that is quickly spreading across his cheeks. I chuckle and kiss his cheek before handing him a plate.


	26. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my party people!!! How have you all been??? Just a heads up kind of a long chapter here and there are a few Pov switches throughout the chapter but they are marked, so just watch out for that!!! didn't mean to be confusing!!!

_**Tyler’s pov.** _

I watch as josh leaves out the door after breakfast and am hit with a sudden wave of sadness. I don’t understand how I managed to grow so attached to josh. I always told myself on the road that relationships are just baggage that you can’t carry with you forever. I only have so much I can carry at once before even the little things become too much, right?

Yet, when I met josh it was like the weight of the world was lifted off me. I was weightless and he kept the gravity away. This scares me most. What happens when josh grows tired of me and kicks me back out into the streets? I don’t want gravity to come rushing back. That would kill me for sure.

I cringe at the thought. No. Josh would be disappointed in me thinking like this. I need to snap out of this. Josh has feelings for me and promised he won’t let me go or ever hurt me right? I shake my myself out of my mindset and run to josh’s room.

I happen to be one of those people who can be comforted by the little things, so with this in mind I walk into Josh’s bathroom and begin running the water in his shower.

While I wait for the water to heat up, I look through the array of body washes until I find the one that smells like Josh. Setting that aside, I repeat the same process with the different shampoos and conditioners until I am satisfied with the concoction that I would call Josh’s smell. I smile as I lean into the water, careful to make sure it's not too hot and sigh as the hot water rolls down my back, instantly relaxing me as the tension washes down the drain along with the runoff water.

With little difficulty, I pop open the cap of the first chestnut brown bottle of shampoo and drip a small amount into my hand before bringing it up to my scalp and gently massaging it into the thick strands, pushing and pulling the suds in a way to avoid my eyes. The moans I let out could probably be counted as pornographic, but I can't help it. Soap was a luxury for me about a month ago as warm water was unheard of unless I want to risk getting raped by another street walker, and I just wasn't willing to take that chance.

I gently massage a drop of conditioner into my hair to follow the shampoo, careful to avoid my eyes. I smile at my little victory as the smell of vanilla surrounds my senses, wafting through the bathroom. It smells like josh. Success. I take my time with the body wash, making sure to cover myself in suds before I wash it all down the drain, waiting until I have watched all the suds fall down the drain in a trance like state. When I step out of the shower, I dry off completely including a blow dryer for my hair.

Before I was kicked out I would always sneak my sisters blow dryer and use it on my hair when no one was home because I love how fluffy the warm rush of air made my hair. It was on those few days that I was able to hold my head high with confidence. Yes, I was bullied for being a “Fag” and many other things, but on days like those, I couldn't bring myself to care. On those days I actually valued myself and appreciated my self image for once in my life.

Once my hair was properly fluffed, I left the bathroom and went straight for the shirt Josh had discarded onto the floor from yesterday and slipped it over my head. I am instantly comforted by the smell of josh surrounding me from the combination of his shirt and his shampoo. Snagging a pair of boxers from his drawer, I head back to the main room and plop myself on the couch, waiting for time to pass until my Josh can come home.

Dramatic? Maybe. But it was the first time in a long time someone has bothered to show me any care, let alone love. I was willing to latch on to anything he offered at this point even if that makes me a bit clingy.

 

_**Josh pov** _

Today I learned a hidden talent of mine. I am able to make a 30 minute drive into a 10 minute drive if I have something worth coming home to. I can’t say I’m too proud of that but the thought of my boy sitting alone at my house waiting for me to cuddle him trumps all.

I fumble with the keys in the door, hands number from the cold, sort of terrified as to what I’m about to walk in on and stumble through the front door. The scene that plays in front of my eyes makes my jaw drop and I hold my breath as to not make any noise that could possibly disturb it.

Tyler lay on the couch, asleep with pillows surrounding him like a nest. A movie plays on the TV that is now rolling the credits but my boy is out cold. My heart drops further when I see what he is wearing. My shirt that I wore yesterday that I forgot to throw in the wash, and a pair of my boxers that fit loosely on his hips. A little sliver of his stomach pokes out from under the hem and he is in a fetal position. He looks like a small child that wandered into his house for warmth, no more than 5 years old. I swear he was a kitten in a past life or something because normal people can’t be this breathtakingly cute.

I walk over to the couch and begin running my hands through his fluffy hair. I realize now how much I love it when Ty uses a hair dryer he looks even cuter with fluffy hair than his normal uniform combed back. It’s messy and it’s cute, and I can twist the little locks around my finger tip.

Without waking him, I lay down behind my boy and wrap my arms around him slowly, pulling him into my chest as to cradle him as the child he looks like. Not a second after I have my arms around him, Tyler twists in my grip until he is facing me before shoving his face into my chest and gripping the material of my shirt. For a minute I chuckle and try to talk to him.

“Hey Ty” I chuckle softly.

he is unresponsive. Confused, I glance down at my boy and look closely.

The mixture of even breaths and the relaxed look on my boys face tells me he is still asleep. Oh man oh man oh man I mentally scream to myself while a giddy smile takes over my features. This boy is clinging to me in his sleep THAT'S ADORABLE. I whip out my phone and click a few pictures, holding my breath and cursing when I realized I forgot to mute it and the shudder sounded louder than life emitting from my camera. I quickly look down and watch as my boys eyebrows knit together in a frown and a small sigh leaves his parted lips followed by a whine.

By the grace of god I managed to accidentally start a video on my phone without realizing it and was able to capture this perfect moment in time. As if the video wasn’t enough proof god was in this room, Tyler still hadn’t woken up. I sigh in relief and bring my head down in top of his, resting there for a minute. I frown at the smell. Why do I feel like that is so familiar? Then it hits me. He used my shower.

That’s it. I need to take the next step. I need to follow through with the plan I had been formulating in my head all day from the moment I stepped out the door this morning. I am going to tell Tyler I love him.

As carefully as possible, I unwrap myself from my boys grasp and stand. I need to go find a ladder.

 

_**Tyler’s pov.** _

It’s cold. It’s-it's dark. The empty abyss of my mind surrounds me as I walk down the cracked alley way, running my fingers along the bricks which are caked in ice and snow. I am clad in nothing but a ripped shirt and some jeans that are more holes than jeans. It’s. It’s cold. It’s dark.

I try to speak but find my vocal chords have snapped. I can’t speak, I can’t make a noise. The only thing I can hear are my own footsteps and- wait. Another pair, faster than my own. Are they running? Am I running? I am. I realize I am in a sprint now, faster than I have ever gone. It’s too fast, the alleys around me blur as I speed past them. \

Suddenly, with a stumble, I am on the ground. An ice patch? I fell?

Sharp pains shoot through my spine from landing in a bad position. The footsteps get closer, closer. Is this really happening? Rough hands grasp at my waist and began to tug at my clothing roughly, ripping it seam by seam, physically prying it from my body. I can't stop them. I struggle and let out a yell. Suddenly I see light, blinding light. Then… Josh?

“Baby boy, its me Ty, calm down. You need to calm down!” Josh rushes out, panicking a bit himself.

I can tell he is trying to be calm for my sake, but it's not working too well. Why does he look so worried. I blink a few times but I don't feel it. I don't feel anything.

Oh. I'm not breathing.


	27. The roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE!!! I hit a writers block but im back in full force and even started another fic on the side! dont worry this one still has my full attention and updates will be back regularly as possible! Im shooting for once a week but once summer hits I will have a lot more time so that could mean multiple a week!! I have big plans for this fic so thank you to all who stuck around and waited :) This chapter is going to mainly be to ease back into the fic and I promise you main plot is coming VERY soon and the chapters will be longer.

Josh pov.

I crept back into the room to find Tyler still asleep hours later, but this time he is in a fit. Nightmare? I ponder to myself. By the look on my poor boys face he looks like he is experiencing excruciating pain. I am about to run over to wake him up when I hear a gasp that stops me dead in my tracks. Silence. I sprint to Tyler's side, dropping to my knees beside him. I wince at the pain from the hardwood floors against my kneecaps but ignore it completely as I begin to shake my boy to wake up. Nothing. I check and find he isn't breathing. “TYLER” I sob. I can't lose him. Not now. Not ever. I can't lose Tyler oh god please. “W-wake up” I beg, refusing to acknowledge he can't hear me. “Wake up”.

 

 

~hours earlier~

I work my way up to the roof, backpack full of supplies heavy on my sore back but it will definitely be worth it in the end. Carefully, I step off the ladder and walk across my roof to the flat overhang that is over the garage portion of the house creates a flat surface that could support me and more importantly the only thing in my life that truly matters to me. Tyler.

Tonight when it gets dark enough to see the stars i'm going to bring him up to the roof where we will stargaze a little bit and then watch some Netflix on my laptop. After a while of that ~~(mainly for confidence boosting)~~ I plan to lean over and kiss him with everything my heart has to offer before I say those three magic words to him, with high hopes that I don't get rejected. This boy has flipped my life upside down so damn fast its amazing I can still walk on my feet. I don't think I have ever fallen this hard for someone nor would I even want to.

Tyler is perfect. He's everything I could ever want in a person. Heck, I've even fallen for the feeling of his fair running through my fingers. Is it even possible to fall in love with a feeling?

Maybe that's the best way to describe love. It's not something that is defined by words, but it's a feeling that you can't stop yourself from feeling, needing in your life. It consumes your every action, every thought. Its all for that one person and I honestly couldn't be happier to be feeling this way for him.

I carefully lay out the fluffiest comforter across the overhang while consumed in my thoughts. The tuft edges stick up in every which way making it look almost like a warm nest. I smile to myself as I think of Tyler all cuddled up against me in this makeshift bed while the sweet sweet smell of his shampoo drifts to my nose and the little hairs sticking off of his head tickles my cheeks.

Next to the blanket I place my laptop and Tyler's favorite junk food snacks that I always see him eyeing in the market but never speaks up to buy them. Lesson learned Tyler, your boyfriend is very observant. Once everything seems perfect, I climb down the ladder to go collect my baby.

I am about to put my heart on the line and I fear it, but that's what love is right? Fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! dont worry this one still has my full attention and updates will be back regularly as possible! Im shooting for once a week but once summer hits I will have a lot more time so that could mean multiple a week!! I have big plans for this fic so thank you to all who stuck around and waited :) This chapter was used mainly be to ease back into the fic and I promise you main plot is coming VERY soon and the chapters will be longer.


	28. self evaluation

_**Josh pov.** _

I lay by tylers side, my cheeks stinging with the pain that I feel so clearly. Is he really gone? Is the happiness that I finally found just going to diminish right in front of my own eyes? While I hold him? There's no possible way to get an ambulance here in time because I live in the literal middle of nowhere. Is this just how he's going to die? I can't even begin to ponder a world without this sweet boy in it.

He's my everything and my always. I love him. I can't get the image of him while he's alive and well out of my head. The way his brown fluffy hair wisps in the wind, his long eyelashes that dance across his cheeks like the most delicate dancer to ever walk the earth. The way his shoulders bunch up and his dimples come out when he giggles particularly hard. The look of mischief when he is doing something or knows something he shouldn't and tries to egg me on and use it against me knowing i'm going to react. And so many more little Tyler details I have found myself falling for every time I notice another one.

No. He's not gone. A world without Tyler isn't a world that I want to even be a part of. I hoist my boy onto the floor and begin frantic compressions on his chest. A steady beat created with my fingertips into his chest, a rhythm presented to his heart in hopes that it will choose to follow instead of the eerie stillness it has found itself in. Nothing.

“The shirt is in the way, I can't get to his chest.” I think to myself in panic. Without thinking twice I take the hem of my favorite shirt and rip it down the middle as if it were made of paper. The intruding cloth falls defeated onto the floor next to my boy in a heap, laying just as still as he. I begin compressions again and listen for a breath, a beat, anything to signify my brunette boy is alive and at least breathing, but am only met with silence.

“Please Tyler!” I choke out, feeling like i'm going to choke on the words as they begin to spill out of my mouth without warrant.

By now i'm sobbing at him but I don't care. If there is any chance he can hear this it needs to be said.

“Tyler, Tyler baby you need to come back to me please! I can't do this without you. Please Tyler i'm begging you. I wanted to tell you something tonight. I was going to take you up to the roof and tell you that i'm in love with you! Forever and always Tyler. I wanted to be up there so the gods themselves could hear me say it because you are my galaxy, my sky of stars on a cloudy night. You Tyler. You are the one I want to be with and you are the one I love. Please, don't leave me. Please.” I sob into his chest squeezing him against me with all my strength as if it was going to make a difference.

Every part of me is numb. Nothing in my body shows any signs of movement. No coherent thought that can be caught racing around in my head, no sensation in my fingers or sound bounding through my eardrums. Its a void that I find myself in with no sign of getting out. Why should there be? What warrant do I have to even feel anything anymore? Numb.

Nothing can shake the feeling that I lost him and that he's gone forever.. Suddenly in the dead of silence I hear something that is so faint i could have passed it for my mind playing cruel tricks on me. Is that… a heartbeat?

My head shoots up from where it lay buried in his neck and I lay a hand over his wrist, searching for a pulse point. Anything. That's when I feel it. A slow but steady beat that is quickly becoming stronger than just a faint thud against my fingers. More tears start to stream down my face, but for a different reason. With each beat that I feel of tylers heart i'm able to take a breath again.

He's alive. Who knows if he's ok, but at least he is alive and in my arms. I clutch him gently, afraid that if I make any sudden moves the lifeline that he so desperately holds on to will snap and he will fall back into the abyss of death and I won't be able to follow as I just did before.

Eventually Tyler's breathing has set back to a normal, if not stronger pace and his heart is hammering away in his chest, almost as if it were running on straight shots of lightning. Hes ok. Everything is going to be ok. The tears still haven't stopped and my shirt is drenched at this point but I can't even bring myself to stop. That experience just forced me into a position that broke me for a few minutes.

To sit there helpless and watch as the one thing that I cared about in my life was taken away from me, to truly think he was gone. For those brief moment I realized just how much Tyler meant to me. I lost all purpose, all self worth and reason to be on this earth when I thought he was gone for good. It was in that very moment I subconsciously realized that I was put on this earth for one reason and one reason only, and that was for him. I never really believed in fate before I met him. I always thought that people controlled their own destiny and their own lives. Tyler Joseph was my wake up call to that. Finding him in the snow, feeling the need to look after him, even falling in love with him. I couldn't help it. I had no control over any of it. Tyler is an angel fallen from heaven and my role on this earth is finally clear to me. I'm going to love this boy until the day fate rips me from this earth, and even then I wont ever stop.

I look down at my boy and whisper into his damp hair “I love you Tyler Robert Joseph. I love you more than words themselves can describe. Thank you for coming back to me.” before carrying him back to my bed where I can be with him for the rest of the night, watching over him to make sure he doesn't leave my arms again. Although, I have a slight feeling of confidence that Tyler is here to stay for a while to come, the message was received loud and clear.

I know my place in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this one! Its so good to be back and I hope this puts you guys at ease a little bit! I know the last few chapters have been a bit heavy with the plot and I did leave for a while there but I promise to lighten it up a bit! Any suggestions just leave a comment im always open to it! :)


	29. wake up

_**Tylers pov:** _

The last thing I remember is a shrill scream in the tone of my own voice before nothing. Not black, not white, not numb, not pain. Nothing. Almost in a sleeping sense but somehow I knew (without being able to think) that this nothing was different than the numbness the starry nights bring with them.

This was an end of being nothing that I found myself still. I remember my eyes growing too heavy to keep open even though my physical beings were already sealed shut, not to be opened no matter the amount of force I apply to them. Then, as swiftly as the heaviness came, it went, flying past my unconscious mind and in its path leaves feeling and awareness.

Yes, my eyes remained closed, almost in a dream state, but I was able to feel.

I wake up the next time I feel consciousness creeping on the brim of my eyelids, forcing them open as if they had been glued shut for the past few hours. I gasp, tensing as I fully am awake. I find myself no longer on a couch, but in a bed.

The memories all flood back into my brain as if a dam broke and suddenly all the things I once held true to my life became part of me again. I remember the nightmare so very clearly, and Josh. Oh god Josh. In that very moment I realize the bed i'm in is Josh’s, and the weight on my back is him spooning me from behind. I smile to myself, letting out a shaky breath as I cuddle back into his arms. Not much wiggle room is allowed because of how tight his arms are around my torso.

The thought makes me almost giddy. Josh was even protective of me in his sleep, holding me as if I was going to slip away from him into the surrounding darkness if he loosened his grip even the slightest. Its moments like this that I truly feel safe with him, knowing that nothing will touch me in this life that I have found myself blessed with. Blessed. Thats a word I haven't used in a LONG time.

I smile a little wider and attempt to turn in my Josh’s arms so I can bury my face in his chest and just breathe him in. Unfortunately my struggles joust him out of his deep sleep and I feel the arms wrap tighter, (If that were even possible) effectively cutting out my air supply.

“J… Stop - I stop!” I choke, coughing once he releases me, shooting up from a lying position to face me, terror in his eyes.

“TYLER!” He panics. “I'm so sorry Tyler did I hurt you, oh my god are you ok?”

I chuckle in between coughs which has effectively brought tears to my eyes.

“J i'm fine” I finally get out, calming his already tight nerves. Josh lets out a visible breath and (Gently) pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly, ghosting over my lips while his hand cups my jaw.

“Tyler, oh god Tyler thank god you are ok.” He starts to sniffle. Wait… is he… crying?

“Josh, i'm ok i'm here what's wrong?” I question, still sitting in his lap. I lean forward and wrap my thin arms around his broad shoulders, resting my head on his left shoulder. By now Josh is cradling me like a small child and visibly shaking, and I decide to just let him hold me and let it out. Moment later, I hear josh attempting to form words through the tears.

“I- Tyler. You were g-gone. You weren't breathing Tyler. I couldn't feel a beat. You were- you were gone.” Josh shakes out, obviously not completely present and lost in his own head, faced with horrifying memories of the event that just occurred that obviously haunt his every thought.

“Shh Josh i'm here now. I'm still with you Josh I didn't go anywhere. I won't leave i'm here with you. Please don't cry everything is ok now. I'm here.” I comfort, my words a bit muffled from my mouth resting against his shoulder. He holds me tightly for a few more minutes, only silence between us as I feel him start to calm down, shoulders and arms relaxing. Suddenly Josh put a hand on either of my shoulder blades and pulls me inches back from him so that i'm straddling his lap inches away from his face. Josh’s eyes search mine before closing and taking a deep breath.

“Tyler, when I saw you, unmoving on that couch, I lost part of myself. I was afraid that I had lost my opportunity to tell you something important and i'm not going to let that slip away again.

“Josh wha…” I am cut off when Josh releases my shoulders and grabs me by my face, kissing me passionately on the lips. This wasn't a normal lustful kiss, but a kiss meant to show. It was meant to strip down any barriers Josh once had and really show me his heart as he poured every part of his being through his lips, a window for my own heart to follow, a song for it to beat along to. Suddenly the orchestra is silent as josh pulls away, looking me in the eyes once more.

“Tyler Robert Joseph I am in love with you.”


	30. if you wanna start something... dont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was going to split this up but screw it so heres a really long chapter that made me laugh a lot writing it.

**Tylers Pov.**

Melting. A reaction caused when excessive heat is applied to an object or in this case, me. Josh with his words alone has somehow managed to not only met my heart, but my very being itself. I lay there in his arms, just a puddle for josh to manipulate any way he would like. At this point i'm his. Entirely. If this man were to ask me to jump off a bridge tied to a firecracker I would do it in a second without thinking.

I can't believe he loves me. He truly feels the same way I do. No strings attached, no tricks. I look into his deep eyes and am shocked to see nothing but a soft gaze as he searches my own, looking into my eyes as if there is a story to be told there. A future.

“Joshua, I love you too. I love you more than the world itself because you are my world at this point. Without you I wouldn't have seen today or yesterday or even the day before. You allowed me a chance into a tomorrow and I couldn't be happier to say that I made it just to be with you. I love you Josh, and I always will. You are the one and I have wanted to say that for so long but was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way, but I fucking love you.”

By now I can feel hot tears tracking down my cheeks, navigating to a point on my chin where they drop into Josh’s chest.

“Baby boy, Ty, don't cry my sweet prince. Please don't cry. You have changed my life for the better and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I mean every word and I promise you that from this day I will love you for the rest of our lives together love. I'm going to spoil you and treat you like the prince you are because at this point nothing other than you matters.” Josh promises me, dark curls falling over his sharp gaze as he lifts my chin to look at him once again.

He leans down and begins to gently kiss the tear tracks off of my face, before connecting with my lips again. I can taste a thin layer of salt that has formed from my tears as it ghosts into our kiss, nothing but compassion and love in its purest form as the kiss isn't rushed. Its slow, sensual and feeling. This kiss isn't a struggle to become a part of another person, rather showing that we are as one at the moment. Connected by the strongest of feelings that this life could offer us.

For a while we just lay there, tangled up in each other, Josh running his strong fingers through my course knotted hair, but I couldn't really bring myself to care about how much of a mess I looked at the moment. All I could really focus on was the feeling of his fingertips as they pushed past the barriers of my locks and brushed across my scalp, lulling me into a calm state of mind.

“You are breathtakingly beautiful Tyler Robert.” Josh admires, making me jump from the sudden intrusion in my silent state. Josh lets out a deep chuckle, chest huffing with each intake of breath at my reaction. “Why so jumpy my little mouse?” He questions, looking down at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The very same on that makes my face heat up about 10 degrees and makes me blush harder than a gay man at a women's strip club. (That too is not a fun experience.)

Still blushing I don't say anything and burrow deeper into the mountain of covers that surround my boyfriend and I.

“Tyler, I believe I asked you a question baby.” Josh glares. “I'm not going to be as lenient as I have been in the past with you now that we are official, when I ask a question, you answer it.” He demands, waiting for an answer.

Josh is clearly getting off to this based on my previous knowledge of a power kink, so I decide to go along with it. That and Josh is so fucking sexy when he is staring at me like he could devour me at any moment, brown eyes turned sharp and completely focused on me and a smirk that goes straight to my crotch.

“Y-yes Josh.” I reply innocently, turning my eyes up to meet his and biting my lip. Once released from the clutches of my teeth my already impossibly full lips look even bigger. Another little trick I picked up on from being a complete closeted hoe in high school. Like I stated before. I know what I want and how to get it, I just need the tools to get there.

With the newly gained knowledge, I can be there whenever I please. All I need is the right moment to pull one over on Joshua and I will have him fucking me by the end of tonight. Patience Joseph, right now isn't the time. A full day of teasing will create a nice buildup, and I just know Josh wont be able to resist keeping me from getting what I want when I make it so clear what i'm looking for. Another kink I have discovered of his, edging. Too bad his own kink will lead to his demise.

“Baby, what's got you smiling like that for?” Josh narrows his eyes, lashes closing together to make his sharp gaze look ten times more threatening than I thought possible. No. I can't fall for this child's play.

Without skipping a beat I reply; “Like what Joshie?” Before adding the finishing touch of snuggling back into his chest, as childlike as possible and sticking my thumb into my mouth, suckling like a newborn deprived from a bottle. Josh gives off a surprised noise and I can feel his legs shift under the covers. Just as I thought, not a word was said. A protective arm makes its way back around my waist and light kisses are placed along my hairline and along my jaw.

“My sweet boy. My precious sweet boy.” He whispers.

 

 

**Josh pov.**

Fuck. I just… Fuck. I don't know what has gotten into Tyler, but the moment he started acting like an infant my restrictive pants started getting uncomfortably tight. He just looks so helpless and small against my broad chest like that, so reliant and needy as if I was the only thing in the world that could really give him what he wants.

I can't bring myself to move from the scene playing out in front of my own eyes as this beautifully tan angel with his mussed locks that drape over his fluttering shut eyes suckles on his thumb. I cradle him gently in my arms, a comforting weight on my chest and run my fingers gently over his hairline as if he was going to break if I pressed too hard.

I soon give into the temptation and lower my head to kiss along the soft skin of the suckling boys jaw, tasting him while the scent itself drives me wild. It's the perfect mixture of musk and even through the scent of my own body wash, I can still smell traces of strawberries. This has quickly become my favorite scent, overthrowing the original favorite of bonfires on a warm summer night. wow , josh. So manly of you.

The moment is suddenly overthrown by the sound of Ty-guys stomach letting out a loud growl. “Aw is my baby boy hungry?” I inquire, watching as that beautiful blush spread like a wildfire over his face, flushing over his freckled nose and those beautiful dimples. “Red is such a good color on you, love. you couldn't even begin to understand what that does to me.” I complement, waiting for the flush to get deeper.

“Yeah but maybe if I was choking on your cock my face would be even more flushed.” Tyler innocently throws in before getting up and stretching, back arched as he reaches for the sky. His god sculpted body flexes in the incoming sunlight, showing off his toned lean muscular figure and his perky ass. I nearly choke on my spit.

Did little innocent Tyler, whom was just sucking his thumb like a baby a moment ago, just paint a picture of him whoring out around my cock? My thoughts are confirmed when he casts a glance over at me and winks before heading downstairs to the kitchen, forgoing a shirt all together.

I take a moment to myself and try to gain composure from the scene that just played out in front of my eyes. That tease. He knew that if he stretched like that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from my eyes roaming over that perfectly curved ass, or his sculpted muscles that the sun cast shadows on. Or even his little tummy that showed off just how thin and fragile he truly is, dainty and womanlike as he shows off his true physique.

So that's how its gonna be huh? My boy is going to play games. I know his end game, he has made it clear he wants to be fucked but just not _THIS_ clear. I can tell this is all a game to him, a test to show that if he tries hard enough he can get me to crack and he can always get what he wants. That's not the case. As much as id love to hold the little brat down and fuck him hard, to the point where he wont have a voice the next day, I can't. That would be letting him win and I would never hear the end of it.

I need to prove to him that he is not in charge, and I call the shots here not him. Plus, its just a little teasing. Yes, Tyler is insanely hot and has caused me to lose my focus a few times, but there is nothing he can do to me when i'm in a dom mindset. This can only end badly for him.

I put on my signature smirk and untangle myself from the mess of covers I have found myself buried in. The hardwood floors cause me to grimace as my sensitive feet touch the icy surface, wondering how my boy is managing without a shirt with such little body fat to insulate him. There is no way he can keep this act up for long I just need to outlast him and he will be put back into his place.

If the princess wants to act out, he will get what he deserves. I opt to put on a shirt before padding downstairs to try and find where my mischievous boy had disappeared to. No sense in giving him any sort of leverage over me such as bare skin that could be turned against me.

“Oh Ty-guy.. What do you want for breakfast baby?” I call from the bottom of the large staircase, making my way towards the kitchen where I suspect I will find my naughty little prince.


	31. how high how high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WADDUP MI NINJAS its summer!!!!! that means updates!!!!! please please please please let me know what you think!

** Tyler's ** **pov.**

Oh. have a plan.

It's a wonderfully terrible plan that will most definitely end with a man whom is currently undressing me with his eyes, end up fucking me after relentless teasing on his end. All the false promises and built up hopes. I know his game, he loves to see me get my hopes up, that i'm so close to getting what I want, only to have it taken away in an instant. Its a power move really, and josh’s apparent daddy kink is a lot more noticeable than once thought.

I'm not gonna lie for a moment I really did think Debby may have been messing with me. Setting me up for failure as she IS josh’s BEST friend, and this very well could have been a little plan of theirs they put together unannounced to me.

But then I really started to look at the little things, nitpicking Joshua Dun at the seams, finding his habits and grouping them based on personality. Power play definitely common, falls under the category of daddy material as well as; demanding me to look at him, cradling me and holding me, refusing to let me control a kiss, no touching unless told to touch and where, not focusing on anyone's pleasure other than mine, and finally, his refusal to go any further shows he's scared of something, but what? My best guess would be when he starts something like that, he doesn't stop. The thought alone makes me shiver in anticipation.

After leaving Josh with a thought to ponder to himself (Which seems to have left him speechless) I ran down the stairs still pretty close to naked and made a b line straight for the kitchen where I could find what I needed. I had seen Josh pick up some cream rolls the other day and they were absolutely perfect for the game I was trying to play (Not to mention they looks absolutely delicious with all the cream filling inside a perfectly baked roll.)

carefully, I reach into the bag of goods and pull one out before gently biting off the top of it, chewing what tasted like heaven on earth.

It had been forever since I last had something as lush and sweet such as this dessert roll… or any dessert for that matter. I just couldn't bring myself to be a garbage picker off the streets just for a day old donuts. No matter how low I was, I was never willing to be THAT low. For a moment I take the time to truly enjoy the dessert as I am taken back to remembering to be humble, and how thankful I am for Josh.

Josh. That little shit. Ok ok back to the plan my little moment is over get it together Tyler you have a mission don't just throw it away. Opening my eyes that I didn't remember closing, I fall back into consciousness. A permanent smirk falls onto my face as I lightly squeeze the dessert roll and watch as the creamy white filling appears out of the spongy bread. With expert precision, I begin to lightly smear the cream around my lips and mouth, loving the feeling of the cool texture. Some drops onto my chest while trying to apply my new look, but I just giggle at that, knowing if Josh didn't understand my intentions before, he definitely would now.

I'm interrupted from my little giggle fit by footsteps treading quickly down the stairs calling my name. My grin becomes too wide and I know I have to hide it, so I bring the dessert to my lips once more and begin to kitten lick the tip of the cream that polks out of the top. I hear Josh’s breathing hitch as I see him enter the kitchen, eyes going directly to me and just freezing. In this moment I would argue my boy to look as a deer in the headlights. So frozen in what I would presume as fear at this point because he knows he is in a losing battle. How cute.

“Joshua, are you ok?” I ask innocently before going in for another lick. I watch as Josh’s eyes track my tongue through the entire movement. Oh this boy is SO in deep.

“Fine. thank you.” Josh replies gruffly and turns away from me in favor of making breakfast.

_What? How did he turn from that show so easily? This may be harder than I thought it would be._ I let out an audible huff and make my way to the sink next to Josh to clean myself off. Just as i'm reaching for the paper towels, Josh whips around and grabs my jaw with his strong left hand.

“Just to be clear baby boy, this little act of yours will land you in nothing but trouble, got that Tyler? Enough is enough I know what you are doing.” Josh threatens, wild lust filled eyes meeting mine. I can't do anything but stand there with my mouth slightly open and Josh just growls.

Leaning in, he kisses me roughly before he makes his way down to my neck where some of the cream has fallen. This action surprises me and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. I really hate how sensitive I am sometimes because it always seems to give josh the upper hand and that's just stupid. My thoughts are cut off mid sentence as Josh finally moves to my bare chest to finish off the last of the cream, tongue grazing a perky nipple on my chest. My hips involuntarily thrust forward not really knowing what else to do while I betray myself and yell “JOSH”.

He pulls away with the biggest shit eating grin id ever seen, as if this man had just won the lotto.

“Problems sweet boyfriend of mine? Whatever could be wrong? Is my tongue too much for you?” He teases.

I already know I must be about 10 shades too red right now so I opt not to respond to his teasing and go back to trying to wash my hands. The moment I start to pull away, Josh’s grip tightens. “Ty guy, I asked you a question.” Josh frowns, clearly challenging me to speak. “Say it.” He demands.

“I-no i'm not saying anything.” I challenge, looking him dead in the eyes. Big mistake. I'm met by a fiery glare which goes straight to my dick. The way josh looks at me could be seen as similar to the way a tiger looks at its prey. “I- yes y-your tongue i-is too much for me” I get out. Josh looks even happier (The little fuck) and releases me, head held higher than I thought possible. So I stroked his ego a bit… it's nowhere near where it's going to be tonight when he fucks me until I can't see anyway.

  
  


**Josh pov.**

I don't know what has gotten into Tyler lately, but it's beginning to get out of hand on my end.

This boy has found a way to make every situation into some sort of sexual innuendo and its DOING things to me. I have had a hard on for most of the day and it's all because my boy has decided that he suddenly thinks he has the power to get whatever he wants from me just with a little teasing. Well what he doesn't understand is I don't just give in that easily. I'm not someone that's just going to be so weak that I can't handle myself. Yet somehow, Tyler hasn't seen this.

Not once have I seen him disappointed today after yet another of his plans fail. But why?  He can clearly see that this isn't going anywhere? Right? He has no leverage, no reason to keep going and he must see that.

It's the end of the day and it's been awhile since Ty has tried anything, yet his spirit isn't broken. Currently, we are sitting on the couch scrolling through movies, and i'm brought out of my pondering to Tyler letting out a soft gasp at one of the movies. I look at the movie the cursor had landed on that caused such a reaction and a wide smile attaches itself to my lips.

“The odd life of timothy green” How can this boy get any more perfect? I question, looking at the little angel whom is so pliant just sitting there looking tired and content in my lap.

Today was a tiring day for him, and I can tell it took its toll. I'll be very surprised if he even makes it through the first 10 minutes without falling asleep. I mean i'm not complaining over that either. That just means that i'll have to carry Ty to bed (Which I love doing). There's just something to be said about taking care of someone and how good it feels to have someone to look after. I think to myself as I press the play button and loving the way Tyler snuggles deeper into my chest.

As usual, I begin to watch the boy more than I watch the movie itself. The light from the large TV in front of us illuminates Tyler's skin with harsh lighting and creates beautiful shadows that span across his face, making him seemingly younger looking.

I can always read Tyler like an open book when it comes to movies because it's all in the eyes. The way they glint with happiness when something funny happens, or the large, sad, doe eyes that are met when a sad part appears in the movie. I begin to watch the movie for a few minutes when I feel Tyler shift in my lap again. Looking back down, I find that he has his thumb in his mouth again and is lightly sucking. My heart skips a beat. This boy doesn't even understand the things that does to me, he just does it.

It's such a perfect look on him, being an infant that is. Now all I can do is hope he falls asleep like that because I know that's the only way I can get a picture of him like this without him freaking out on me. I settle back and begin to follow along with the plot line, waiting for what I see as the inevitable sleep coming and taking my boys consciousness.

 

 

**Tyler's Pov.**

I have him right where I want him.

The minute I put my thumb in my mouth, I saw out of the corner of my eyes the look on Josh’s face… and it was starstruck, priceless, overwhelmed, lustful. I feel his heartbeat pick up where my head rests against his chest. About halfway through the movie, I start to leave small unnoticeable kisses against his chest, before working my way up towards his neck and face.

Josh startles when he feels my lips on his neck and frowns  playfully at me.

“Oh baby boy, you are in a mood today aren't you?” He questions. I giggle softly before going back to working on his neck. Josh, to my surprise, just sits there and lets me work. I'm starting to feels a little discouraged until he starts to shift his weight under me a bit, and it's a dead give away that Josh has a hard on. I smirk and without warning move to his ears.

Licking a stripe along the shell, I move in and whisper “You have such a thick cock Joshua, maybe you should let me pleasure it huh?” before nipping at the skin under his ear.

Josh lets out another audible growl and the next thing I know, he has us flipped on the couch, me on my back and Josh above me pinning me down by my shoulder blades.

“Now Tyler there will be none of that.” Josh concludes staring at me with the same fierce look as before.

“But why? I just really want you Josh. I want you to fuck me until  can't say anything other than your name. Josh lets out a breath and goes down to my neck and begins sucking marks into my skin, finding points that I never would have known would feel so good. There are going to be marks littered all over my collar, but I cant bring myself to care. It just feels so GOOD.

Just as things were starting to get better, Josh pulls away with his signature grin, standing up off the couch and looking down at me from across the room where he starts to turn off the TV.

“Baby you should start getting ready for bed, it’s getting late.

“No josh we aren't done.” I demand. Knowing his game and how this ass just wants to leave me hanging after all that.

“Tyler. Bed. Now.” Josh replies with the intent to use his dominant side to shut me up.

I hold my breath for a moment before finally the words “Daddy… please?” Leave my mouth while looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. Josh looks like he's been hit by a truck. Wild lust blown eyes like ive never seen before meet mine.

“What. Did. You. Just. Say. Tyler.” Josh is looking at me in a way that I've never seen from him, almost predatory in a way. This side of him is so different than anything id ever seen in my life, especially from him. I let out a shudder of pleasure and look at the ground before attempting to speak. Before I can even get a word out, Josh is pushing me back into the couch again and grabbing my hair, forcing me to meet his gaze.

“Look at me when you speak darling. Now what did you say” He challenges.

“I s-said Daddy p-please” I mentally kick myself for stuttering. I feel Josh’s dick which had been pressed against my leg in this compromising position give a hefty twitch in his boxers.

“Oh baby boy, you just made a big mistake.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think??? let me know any feedback in the comments! Greatly appreciated :)


End file.
